Happest place on earth unless its with a ruff
by Yoruichi-Flash Godess
Summary: The PPG and the RRG are going to disney but the professor wont be there for a whole week can Blossom hold her ground will she give in Rated T for funny thing with BC and Butch! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Happiest Place on earth Or NOT!

**Hi….. well this is awkward…. So ya this is my first Power puff story so In joy and R&R! Yeah so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT !( BTW the girls are 16 and the guys are 17!)**

**Brick: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Ok! OK! Geez….. Ok on with the story! WARNING THERE ARE SOME HARRY POTTER AND TEEN TITANS THING SO….. ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Blossom P.O.V)

"BLOSSOM GET UP!" I heard my sister bubbles cry. My eyes shot up and flew out my window on the ground I saw my sister Bubbles crying. I slowly flew down to my sister. "Bubbles …Were is Buttercup?" I said as a loud sonic boom hit me. I fell down and turned my head. "BUTTERCUP!" I Screamed, there the ruffs stood. Butch had Buttercup in a head lock and Boomer put Bubbles on his shoulders, But where was Brick. Then it hit me, no really he hit me. I. looked up seeing BLOODY red eyes. I was Ticked by the way Butch and Boomer's snickers at me and my sisters.

I felt Rage in me. Then I had an idea. I looked over to Buttercup and smirked. She smirked back and Bubbles got the idea to. I stood up and looked at Brick and smirked. "You do know we can kick your crap any time right?" I said as I tried to put a lot of venom in my voice. He looked over to butch and nodded. I watched Butch try to punch Buttercup in the ribs but she slipped from him causing him to hit his crotch.

"OOOWWWWW!" Butch screamed as he fell to the ground as my green eyed sister punched Boomer in the ribs so that Bubbles could escape boomer's grip on her.

I turned to Brick with rage filling both of us. "COME ON BRICKHEAD ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THEIR ALL DAY?" I yelled at him. In a blink of a eye I was pinned to the ground. "In your dream pinkie." He growled in my ear. I had enough crap today so the only way to get him off was one thing. I can't believe I'm going to do this….but then again I can always do this. I smiled evilly and kicked him in the face with great force he flew back I stood up and ran towards him and punched his head. He was knocked out cold. I turned around seeing my sisters standing there with Butch and boomer on the ground. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Can we go back inside?" My blue eyed sister stared at me.

"Sure I think the professor wanted to speak with us." Buttercup said, as we started inside are home.

The Professor stood in the door way of his lab. "Girls," he said with anger in his eyes ," What did you do?" he stared at the boys outside.

"WHAT?" Buttercup said looking confused. I looked at the Professor and Bubbles looked well I don't know ether confused or on the brink of crying.

"Mojo jojo is in jail and he asked me to watch the boys." The Professor said as walked outside and examined Butch.

"But professor" I said ,"Why did Mojo ask you?"

"Blossom, I don't know just quit fighting and pack your bags." He said as he started to help Boomer up.

"WHAT YOUR KICKING US OUT?" Buttercup yelled. I looked at Bubbles she started to cry. The professor turned around with a confused look.

"No we're going to Disney World for a month." He said trying to calm my crying sister. Then Buttercups, Bubbles, and my pink eyes went big.

"MGM HERE I COME," She screamed ,"TOWER OF TERROR! ROCKEN ROLLERCOSTER!" Bubbles stop crying.

"ANIMAL KINGDOM!" She screamed to run into the house getting packed. I was really excited…. WAIT HOLD IT! We're does that mean the ruffs to? I Hope not. I looked at the knocked out brick on the ground.

"Professor," I asked as he turned at looked at me ,"Are the Ruffs coming to?" He nodded, CRAP! IM GOING TO THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH AND I HAVE TO BE WITH THEM? I sighed and turned around walking towards the house.

"Blossom," I turned around looking at the professor ,"Your leaving today, and I won't be there till Next Monday."My blood went cold today was Monday! A whole week just the ruffs and us….Crap why? Why me why now? Then I just nodded and walked towards the house.

(Inside the house)

"Bubbles hurry up!" BC screamed. You see me and BC got done 2 hours ago, And bubbles is still packing.

"Done!" I heard my sister say as she picked up her suitcase and came the down the stairs. I sighed in relief.

"Girls time to go!" the professor said as the ruffs where helping us with are suitcases? Now I'm Scared ! then in the corner of my eye Brick was smirking. I turned and looked at him and started to walk out the door. Bubbles was already in the car and Boomer was sitting by her. In the back was Buttercup being annoyed by Butch and then I get the front away from Brick. I climbed in the front seat was Brick sat next to Boomer. After the professor closed the trunk he got in and started the car. THEN we where off heading to the air port. Lucky it took 25 min. to get there. We stopped and hopped out of the van then professor gave us are ticks.

"Alright girls I'll see you in about a week AND Buttercup," My raven haired sister turned and looked the professor in the eyes ,"Please be nice!"

"YA! be nice Butterbutt!" butch said as Brick and Boomer just snickered. BC's fist's where about to make a very blood mess But the professor said BEHAVE! Bubble's touched BC's shoulder making her cool off a tad.

"Bye girls!" the professor said me and my sisters ran up and hugged him before he felt. After we watched his car drive off now its dooms day !

"BC what's your seat number?" Bubbles asked as Boomer looked over her shoulder.

"Seat 72," BC said ,"Yours?"

"Seat 34," Bubbles said upset ,"Blossom?"

"I'm 56." I said then a huge smirk came on his face.

"Hey pinkie!" Brick said walking over to me." I'm 57." NONONO! NOT HIM NO PLEASE SOME ONE ELSE!

"Hey BC," Butch said walking to my raven black sister and put his arm around her shoulder ," I guess Im your plain bubby." Then buttercups eyes went wide.

"NONONONO I WOULD RATHER DIE!" BC said yelling at Butch.

As the two started to get in a yelling fest I started to watch my other sister.

"So bubbles your 34…seat I mean..uh." boomer said blushing a bit. Bubbles just smiled.

"Ya are you 35 Boomer?" She said smiling. WOW! Really bubble really why? Just then are flight was called.

We got on the plain I took my seat followed by Brick. Great just great! I grabbed me hot pink Iphone and listened to Dream on dreamer By Cascade

_The autumn rain is falling down  
>Through the clouds, hits the ground<br>Wash away traces in the sun  
><em>

I looked over seeing Brick staring at me then smiled I tried to smile back but epic failed by the way he just keeps on staring What's his problem?

_Yesterday, so far away  
>They disappear, love was here<br>I close my eyes to be with you again_

Ya right with him Ya please! This song is not helping!__

_You're still alive, the world is in your hand_

Ya after I killed you with a kiss! Then he just blow up! No warning and then died its be 8 years I'm guessing I'm not sure O well!__

_Dream on dreamer  
>And the sun will always shine down on you<br>Keep on dreaming  
>It's alright, feel alive<em>

_Dream on dreamer  
>And the world keep spinning around and around you go<br>Don't stop dreaming  
>It's alright, we're alive<br>(We're alive)_

_I light your name across the sky  
>I'll be with you 'til the end of time<br>Don't wake me up, I'm reaching for your hands_

Pleas wake me up I'm so tired.__

_I'll never go to break your heart  
>No matter if you're near of far<br>Just close your eyes to be with me again_

_You're still alive, the world is in your hand_

_Dream on dreamer  
>And the sun will always shine down on you<br>Keep on dreaming  
>It's alright, feel alive<em>

_Dream on dreamer  
>And the world keep spinning around and around you go<br>Don't stop dreaming  
>It's alright, we're alive<em>

OK I'm done I'm sleeping now I turned off my Iphone and put it into my hot pink bag.

(2 hours later)

"Hhmm?" I said as I opened my eyes and I was leaning on something hard and warm….WARM? I looked up and saw brick his head was on mine.

"brick!" I said softly was possible

"Brick!" a little bit louder

"BRICK!" I said his eyes shot open and a very scarlet red blush covered his face.

"Umm! Look were here!" he said as he shot up from the seat. I stood up to as I grabbed my pink bag he grabbed his red back pack, we both weakly smiled. I stood up and waited for him to move so we could keep going he did. As we got off I guess we were the last people. Cause my sister's with their arms crossed…Great!

"Hey ready for the parks?" BC asked smirking.

"Ya where are we staying?" Bubbles asked. Just then this lady with very light brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to us.

"Are you the Power puff and ruffs?" She asked with a smile

"Yes Ma we are indeed!" I said

"Well you are staying on Disney soil come on the bus is waiting and here are your magic passes." The lady said giving us these awesome passes.

"Thank you!" We all said as a chorus. The lady smiled and led us to a bus we sat on the bus three to a seat Yes! We sat a cross from each other the ruff on the left and us on the right. Then some old Disney cartoons came on.

"MICKEY!" bubbles she said in a high pitched voice that the dogs could hear.

"Bubbles!" I said smiling.

"All Star Movies!" the bus driving said. I looked at are passes I Said '_All star movies resort'_ on the pass.

"Come on!" I said was my sisters got up the ruffs followed us out of the bus into the awesome resort. Pools, arcades, and a big eating cafeteria it had all the Disney movies hanging around the cafeteria. Then we went outside the pool was huge it had Sorcery Mickey on a rock with water going everywhere.

"I'm so tired where not going to a park tonight sorry BC." Bubbles said. I looked at are passes it said toy story room. We walked around trying to find it.

"YO! Pinkie I'm tired are we there yet?" Brick said running up to me. I looked to my left and saw a huge Woody in front of rooms.

"WHERE HERE HAPPY?" I Said running up the stairs heard to room 209 on the middle floor bubbles of course was already in are room and the ruff were all ready in there room. All are lugged was in are room.

"Ok so what park are we going first?" I asked in the dressed in the bathroom. I put on A light pink Dress and sat on the middle bed, Bubbles on the right, and BC on the right.

"Well I'm going to MGM!" BC said laying down turning on the TV and watching Harry potter and the half blood prince.

"Well I'm heading to.." them buttercup started saying.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK HE'S COMING TO GET ME!"She sang really loud. All of a sudden Butch started pounding on the door yelling "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"THEN LISTEN TO YOUR MUSIC BUTCHIE BOY!" she yelled back.

"So any way I'm going to …" Again BC singing

"AAWWW Tom is so cutie as a little boy!" she said staring intensely at the TV. Bubbles and I exchanged are glace and smiled.

"Ya Animal Kingdom!" Bubbles said hopping into her bed.

"I'm heading to Magic Kingdom in the morning…. Night BC!" I said as I started to sleep…I swear I heard her say 'In the morning the ruffs are in a VERY big surprise.' Haha I love my insane sister.

**Well what do you think? I hope you liked it and I'll try to update! Please R&R Have a bless day bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: MGM

Chapter 2: FUN IN MGM

**HI! OK thanks for all the review! And I don't own anything excepted the plot and Brock, Buster, and Bounder . Hehe so ya And BTW there are some greens and blues but mostly REDS! So anyway no with the…**

**BRICK: SHOW!**

**Gggrrrr ay what he said!**

(BC P.O.V)

I'm not tried! I've been awake ever since we got here! I'm just bored I watched all the Harry Potter Movie's Twice. I guess I should just dressed MGM opens at 7:00 a.m. But right now its 5;30 in the freaken morning. O well. I started to open my Black suit case and found …..

'HE'S SO DEAD!' I screamed lightly so I wouldn't awake miss goody and happy go lucky! Hehe I guess his morning call is coming early. Ok lets see I have my pass and yes whip cream! I unlocked the door and slipped out side. I started to turn the corner. CRAP! One of the cleaning guys are coming….WAIT!...ok let's see if this works. I Ran around the corner and stopped right in front of him.

"ICE BUCKETS. I NEED THREE HURRY MY SISTERS PLEASE!" I said in my best worried voice. The guy pulled out three ice buckets and I grabbed them.

"Here!" that's all he could choke out.

"Thanks!" I said running away. OMG I CANT BELIVIE THAT WORKED! I turned the corner ok lets see 210 perfect! Now with this cold water I will have revenge… Wait I need keys ..WAIT! No I don't.. I'll just pick it.

(1 min. later)

HA Now the real work. Ok lets see Boomer right next to the door Brick in the middle, and Butchie boy by the bathroom. I quietly walked over to his bed but he's not there. In a blink of an eye I was pinned to the his bed, speak of the devil.

"Want your stuff Huh?" He said staring in my eyes. I growled.

"Give me my stuff Butch!" I said glaring at him.

"NAH I'm good!"

"Don't make me.."

"Don't what your pinned to the bed and can't get up plus if you did I won't give to your cloths back!" He said smirking. CRAP he's good.

"Fine what do you what ?" I said rolling my eyes. He thought about it.

"ME you MGM all day long Deal?"

"NO I WILL NEVER!" I said screaming. He covered my mouth.

"Deal I give you every thing back!"

"FINE! Now GET OFF YOU WEIGHS LIKE A WHALE!" I said as he got off. I watch him as he got all my cloths.

"Ginmie!" I said taking my stuff.

"I meet you at the pool at 6:00." He said as he pushed me out of the door. I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room. I ran to the bathroom and put on a Green shirt that says in 'black can't touch this!' on the back and wore my skinny jeans. I checked the clock that said 5:45 . I grabbed my pass, money, and shades and ran out the door and head to the pool with sorcery Mickey on a rock I looked around and saw Butch running up to me. He wore a black T-shirt with 'Don't touch my girl' on the front and baggy jeans and messy hair.

"I'm starving What took you so long?" I asked heading towards the doors, he just shrugged and followed. Inside was awesome take about FOOD , Five different types of food and dessert, plus a soda fountain. I walked into the line and order the Mickey pancakes and Butch got the same thing. We ate and left the Food. We walked pass the gifted shop and headed out side.

"Butch?" I said turning around to face him.

"Ya what?" he said staring me right in the eye.

"Why did you take my cloths and know I was in the room?" I said crossing my arms.

"Well I had to get you to go with me somehow! And I could hear you turning to pick the lock so I unlocked it!" he said smirking. I looked away and saw the time 6:45.

"COME ON!" I said pulling butch out to the Bus that had MGM on the sign above it. We climbed on and all the seats were taken excepted ONE seat. Butch pulled me to it and sat down and pulled me into his lap. A dirty blond boy next to us stared at us.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Were not, I was blackmailed by him!" I said turning back around. I looked at the window and the saw the MGM sign.

"Hey Butterbabe what ride first?" Butch said looking at the sign too.

"FIRST off all never call me that again and Tower of terror!" I answered out plainly.

"Ok ok, tonight Fantastic.. or whatever you now the night show?" he asked looking how close we were to the gate.

"Ya sure come on!" I said jumping up and pulled him up and dashed out the door heard towards the check in line. We had no bags so He entered straight into the park. There was Mickey's Hat and There it was. TOWER OF TERROR! I grabbed Butch and dashed towards the tower. As he got there we walk right on the watched his little Black and white show in this old looking it scared me a little then a lightning bolts thrashed up on the window and I jumped into some ones arms I looked up and saw forest green.

"Butch you and put me down now." I said trying to get away from him. He put me down as the wall in the back upend and a creepy looking bellhop actor came out.

"Your rooms are ready this away!" She said pointing into the hallway. Butch grabbed my hand and pulled me with him all the way we got assigned seat. The elevator doors open and we all climbed in. I bucked in and Butch put his arm around me. I sighed Today is going to be along day. The ride started. Went up and saw the five people for the Show at the begging the little girl was holding a Mickey.

"RAINING POURING RAINING POURING!" The little girl sang as the others throw lighting at the car we were in. the doors closed and open up. The car went forward and that creepy music Doors uped and black consumed us then.

"WE HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR STAY AT TOWER OF TERROR" a voice said and the car dropped we went up and down. I gripped Butch's arm hard. Then it stopped, I opened my eyes.

"AND THOSE OF YOU THAT MADE IT NEXT TIME YOU DON'T STAY A HAUNTED HOSTAL!" that said voice said as the car turned and the doors opened and Butch grabbed me as we fled I looked up at the picture's. NO I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Me gripping Butch like a big teddy bear. I was stunned I pulled the smirking Butch away from the Picture and head out of there. Then something caught my noise.

"Turkey leg!" I smiled then Butch pulled me over and got his pass out and paid for it. I took a hour to finish it. Then something caught Butch's eyes make him do something I never thought he would do. He grabbed my waist. "heads up two ex's coming lets play a game!" he whispered in my ear I smirked KNOWING WHAT HE MEANT! I smiled rapping one arms around his neck. Then I saw it. Brute and Buster and their mouths were open. I smirked Buster and I used to date until he cheated on me with one of the cheerleader's at are school. Brute gave a bad look at me and Buster was about to ripped me way from Butch. I Smirked and had a good idea.

"Butchie!" I said gripping him tighter. Brute started crying Buster started to punch things.

"Butch I thought you still loved me?" Brute said trying to pull me way but just make Butch held me tighter.

"No! I love Buttercup My GIRLFRIEND!" He said still holding me and Brute started harder. Buster was looking at me.

"So BC if he's your BOYFRIEND kiss him then!" Buster said challenging me. I Smirked at this and stood up.

"FINE!" I said I turned and kisses Butch hard core which made Brute and Buster run away. I stoped and started to laugh.

"Did you see Brute's face?" I said laughing hard.

"Or like Buster man he a idiot!" Butch said helping me up.

"Hey Rock and rollercoaster is till going come on!" I said Pulled Butch in the Line but since were super hero's they made a line just for that. When we got in line I saw some other hero's like Raven from the teen titans, Shadow for sega and other's. I smiled when we got on I was pumped.

"3…2..1..GO!" then a snap of light blinded us. It was going so slow compared to me and butch. I smiled it was enjoyable plus the music was rock Yes. Then it was over I check the picture.

"HAHAHA!" I started to laugh and butch joined me. Are picture we looked like we were bored it was funny. I looked you seeing the time it said '11:00 p.m.' on it I grabbed Butch and speed towards the show.

Inside was a huge set. I fond to seat in my Favorite villains spot Maleficent. In the front row. I wonder how my sisters days went!

**OK Hey what did you think I'll try to make the chapters longer. And please R&R please and God bless and next is Bubbles and boomer then back to BRICK AND BLOSSOM! And I hoped you enjoyed it and again please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3: ANIMAL KINGDOM!

**CHAPTER 3: Animal Kingdom **

**HEY! HAHA Thank you for your reviews! BTW its Disney World! Disney Land Is in California. My story takes place in Disney world because its bigger and I have some really fun Idea's! And Thanks Again and Its Bubbles and boomers time!  
><strong>

**Bubbles: YES ANIMAL KINGDOM!**

**Boomer: YES!**

**Bloss&Brick: Hurry up and START THE CHAPTER!**

**FINE fine Geez and here we go! And this is after BC left same day and everything!( P.S. Dino leg is a turkey leg they call it different in animal then in MGM!)**

(2 min. After BC Left!( Bubbles P.O.V)

RRRIIINNNGGGG RRRIIINNGGGG

I opened one eye and turned and looked over seeing the phone on the bed stand next to my bed and Blossom, going off. I sat up and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked trying not sounding sleepy

"Hi it's your friend Goofy, Time to have some fun!" A charter on the line said and then hung up. I started to giggle. I looked over and checked the clock. It said 7:00 And Animal opens at 8:00 so time to get up! I throw my legs over the bed and stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom. I looked over seeing blossom fast asleep and BC ….GONE! WHERE HOW? She never gets up, she loves sleep! How well… hehe .. I walked over to my stuff and grabbed a light blue tank and a white jacket, and a white mini skirt since its Sumer and all, hehe so where is my makeup? It was here a second ago? Then I Saw it a navy blue streak flew out the door. I held my breath from not screaming from Boomer being in here and I don't know how long but like my sister BC says 'THAT BOY IS TOAST!' or something like that. I ran out the door. "WAIT!" I said as I turned grabbing my water proof pass, money, water proof purse, and sun glasses and then dashed towards the door. There heading towards the pool was Boomer. Go thing I'm the Fastest runner and flier of the three of us but it works out perfectly!

"BOOMER!" I yelled zooming up to him and jumping on his back!

"Uh….. Hi bubbles What are to doing?" He asked as I tried reaching for my light blue make up bag.

"Boomer may I please have my make up please?" I asked jumping of his back.

"Bubbles …I….No your beautiful without make up!" he said blushing really hard. I giggled.

"So since I can't have it back do you what to go to animal kingdom with me? Because I really don't want to go by myself so…will you?" I asked and his blush went darker.

"to want to get some Uh….sur…sure um….do want to get something to eat then head to the park its 7:30?" he said giving me my make up back, slipping it into my bag I grabbed it and made a mad dash towards the large food court. Boomer opened the doors for me. I smiled

"Thank you Boomer!" I said as I walked in he followed really close behind me. I walked over to the best stand It has Mickey chocolate chip pancakes. Which I love! Boomer ordered the same thing. Wants are food was called I grabbed mine and sat at a table with two chairs at it. I sat down and Boomer walked over and sat across from me. We got done in 7 min. and its 7:56. We picked up are trays and threw away the left over's and sat the tray on top of the trash can. I grabbed his hand and walked outside there the first bus heading to Animal Kingdom! I Ran over to the bus and still had a hold of Boomer's hand.

"Bubbles look!" Boomer said pulling over to a seat. There was one…ONE! He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I was so tried I laid my head on his head. I looked over seeing a boy with silver hair look at me.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked smiling at me. I shivered at his stare. Then I heard something I ever though Boomer would say.

"Two months and we are ever happy aren't we Bubbs?" I was shocked and nodded. And the boy looked sad and turned away from us. I was so relieved. I looked out the window and saw a Big sign and it had animals on it. I got really excited.

When the bus stopped I leaped off Boomer's lap and grabbed his hand and dashed out the bus's door and headed towards bag check in. I opened my bag and the police looked threw it and let me pass, I met up with Boomer and got my pass and stuck it in the machine, And it showed a green circle and I walked through the bar and entered in the park and Boomer was right be side me.

"Bubbles Look!" Boomer said pointing behind me. I turned around seeing the tree of life, on it had all the animals carved into it. I smiled and saw one off the charterers.

"STITCH!" I screamed run towards the blue alien and hugged him, He hugged back, But his manager said be need to go so I let go. Boomer came right behind me and hugged me I hugged back.

"Bubbles lets ride Mount. Everest!" Boomer said letting go of me. I smiled and nodded. Boomer grabbed my hand and took off towards the huge ride. I was A Mountain with snow on it and people screaming their heads off! Boomer kept on running and ran to the line that said 'Super hero's only' on it. I smiled and got in line. I looked over at the other line and saw fans…GREAT! I smiled and waved at them as I was being pulled away by Boomer.

"Pass please!" A lady with green hair asked, I pulled it out and handed it to her and Boomer did the same thing. She gave the passes a quick look and handed them back to us and pointed to the head. I smiled and pulled Boomer in line. The train looking thing pulled up and the gates opened. I climbed in as Boomer followed. I pulled the strap over my waist, and waited for the lady to check the lock, and I passed. I smiled at Boomer and he smiled back.

The ride started it was going fast around tree's then up into this huge tower I showed a huge monkey looking thing but white and bigger then a ape, It was sitting on top off the mountain in this Picture. I looked at Boomer with a scared look. He put his arm around my shoulder. Then it was all the way up and went down fast and headed into the mountain. It stopped and showed a big Shadow ripping apart the track and roaring. Then went forward and it stopped in front of a broken up track over it you could see the big silver ball in Epcot. I smiled at the ball then all of a sudden it was going backwards. I heard Roaring loud Roaring I looked up seeing the thing reaching towards me. Then a flash of light blinded us. I screamed loud and Boomer grabbed me and held me close and it couldn't reach us, I closed my eyes tight as the train kept going down fast! Left, right, then left again and stopped. I opened my eyes seeing us back at the station and the latch on my waist let go. I stood up and exited the train and Boomer followed. I walked in side the gifted shop and saw the pictures. I gasped. I saw grabbing Boomers shirt. Before He could looked at it I grabbed his hand and dashed out the doors and headed towards and head towards the jungle part of the park.

I looked over and saw monkeys but also….NO!...Brat and Bounder are Ex's I looked at Boomer. Then back at brat and Bounder how where teasing the monkeys….ONO THEY DIDN'T! I walked over to brat and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and…

SMACK!

I punched her right in the nose I looked over and saw and very surprised Bounder, Boomer on the other hand he was smirking wildly! I saw in the corner off my eye I saw Brat charging towards me, But Boomer was too quick and jumped and blocked me.

"BOOMER?" I heard Brat quell in horror.

"BUBBLES?" Bounder asked confused.

"BRAT!" Boomer said turning back towards me and pulling his arm around my waist.

"BOUNDER!" I said with a lot of venom in my voice as possible. Brat and Bounder looked ticked off.

"BOOM! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOME THING?" Brat said with tears forming in her eyes. Boomer had a face filled of disuse and hatred.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN ITS BOOMER AND THERE WAS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" he yelled back at her. Bounder kept staring at me.

"Wow! Bubbles I can't believe how low you went! Boomer of all the guys including me!" Bounder said smirking. O HOW I HATE THAT SMIRK! I growled.

"Bounder!... You low life pig head of a jerk! I hate your freaken guts so much all organs in my body puke up!" I said as Boomer kept a tight grip on me. Brats face became confuse.

"So if that thing is your girlfriend prove it!" She said smirking and Bounder also smirked at this.

"Fine and her NAME is bubbles!" he said pulling me close to him I closed my eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"OK! OK I BELIEVE YOU..WWAAAHHAAA!" Brat said cying as she was running away pulling a ticked off Bounder behind her.

I looked over and pulled away from a blushing Boomer. I felt growling in my stomach. I guess boomer could hear it cause I could hear his too. I smiled as I grabbed his hand and headed to the nearest Food stand we stood in line when it was are turn I looked up and saw a Dino leg! Boomer smiled as I ordered two large sprits and one Dino leg. I gave the lady my pass and she got are stuff I took it from her saying "Thank you!" and heading with Boomer to a table. The drinks where recycled as were the straws.

"Boomer….Uh so do you want to hang out tomorrow to?" I asked grabbing a piece of the turkey from the Dino leg.

"Sure Bubbles and Fantastic or the thing that plays ever night over at MGM! so do you want to go? " He asked. I nodded and we eat all of the Dino leg and all was left was the bone. Boomer picked it up and threw it way and I threw the drinks way. The park was about to close so we used are super speed and exited the park, and onto the bus. We rode on till we got to MGM and headed for the show. I Was four empty seats near these two black hair kids in green one girl one guy so we ran over and sat down next to them. I looked over and saw….

"BUTERCUP?" I gasped BC turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing!"

"Why are you with Boomer?"

"Why are you with Butch?"

"Fine He black mailed me!" She said crossing her arms.

"Ok I wonder were Blossom is?" I said looking at BC

"I …don't know I think she's At magic still!" She said looking at her phone seeing is are sister texted her.

"I hope she's fine!" I said. I wonder how BC's day went and Where is my Red headed sister is.

**So What did you think and Next is the Reds! I'm excited for the next chapter I have so ever fun Idea's AND PLEASE R&R I BEG YOU! And god bless and till the Next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: MAGIC KINGDOM!

CHAPTER 4: MAGIC KINGDOM

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! ….ok star calm the crap down!...(sighs)….ok THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! The reason why I laughed is because I had A mountain dew and a lot of candy so I'm hyper!**

**Brick: Were Doomed!**

**Bc: Man I wanted to kill you…..darn it!**

**Hehehehe… OK I do not own anything BUT Brock, buster, and Bounder. Ok this will be fun and long ! muahahaha!**

**Blossom: What's so funny?**

**(Whispers in her ear….. she gets a evil smirk)**

**Brick: I DON'T LIKE THAT LOOK ON HER FACE!**

**(Bloss and I start laughing!)**

**Brick: help!**

**Nope this will be fun! OK….NOW to the story! And BTW same day!**

**(Blossoms P.O.V (right before Bubbles leaves!)**

Ah….Sweet sleep! I barely awake.

"WAIT!"

I Shot my eyes opened and saw Bubbles rushing really fast grabbing everything and left the room with such speed…Hold on her Iphone! She forgot it! I rolled my eyes and got up. I went over and picked up my first outfit and headed to the bathroom and got dressed. I had a pink tank with a black jacket with 'So what!' on it and skinny jeans on with pink converse on. I grabbed my hot pink shoulder bag and put my pass, wallet and Iphone in it. I walked out the room and locked it, then flew to the entrance of the food court. I landed with grace but as I landed a red blur can I front of me and my bag wasn't on my shoulder but in the hands of….

"BRICK!" I Yelled charging towards him. He dodge it and grabbed my waist. I growled

"Want it back pinky?" Brick asked me. I know he wants something, But what?

"YES! and what do you want Brick?" I asked trying to pry is hand of my waist. He smirked at this.

"Well…. You have to be my servant for a day….Wait two days!" Brick told me as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"And if I don't?" I asked meeting his bloody red eyes. His smirk grew. I had a Idea coming to me.

"Then I hope this is water proof!" He said holding my bag over the dark blue pool with sorcery Mickey on a rock on the other side of there we were. I looked over and saw people in the water staring at us.. O GREAT! I looked back at Brick, then my bag, and at Brick. They my plan burned up.

"…fine….." I hissed and dropped my head, making my bangs fall in my face.

"WHAT? I can't hear YOU!" He said putting the bag on the ground, and with his free hand grabbing my chin making me look at him. I still made looked down with my eyes.

"Fine!" I said looking up at him. He smiled and moved my hair out of my face.

"Promise me!" He said. I stared in his eyes.

"I Promise HAPPY?" I snarled at him.

"Not like that!...like This!" He said placing his soft lips on mine, they were warn and tasted like cinnamon…WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME… I shoved him away. He looked at me gave me back my bag and let go of my waist. I wiped my mouth with my hand.

"WHAT WAS AT FOR?" I yelled at him, He just smirked and pulled me inside the food court with him. We stood in line. I looked to see what he was wearing, a red shirt, baggy pants, and his signature red and black baseball cap. I guess I was to focused to him I didn't know we there at the front of the line now.

"Ms. …. Ms.?" The lady at the counter asked me. I turned and smiled at the lady.

"Mickey pancakes with strawberries please!" I said with a smile. She nodded and smiled back.

When we got are food. We headed to a table seated for two. I sat down and prayed before eating surprisingly he prayed as well. We ate are meal and threw away the trash and headed out the court into the large hallway and passed the gifted shop and out the doors. I looked up at the time in 10 min. Magic kingdom would open. Brick grabbed my hand and ran towards a bus with…. MAGIC KINGDOM ON IT YES! YES! YES. He jumped on and pulled me on with him I looked around and saw….nononononono One seat…one seat? I looked at Brick he had a evil glint in his eyes I don't like that! He pulled me over and sat down which then he pulled me into his lap. I growled as he just laughed. I looked over seeing a boy with Dark brown hair. He looked over at me.

"So what's your name love?" the boy asked smirking at me it sent a cold shock down my spine. I felt something warm around my waist and heard Brick growling at the boy making him look away from us. I turned my head to face Brick. He stared into my pink eyes as I stared into his Red…WAIT NO! I'm not falling for this no I'm not! I turned back around seeing the gate to magic kingdom.

"hey Magic stop!" the bus driver said

I grabbed Bricks hand as I got of his lap and ran out of the bus. I got in line for bag check. The guy checked it and I was on my way. I passes through the pass check and into the park. I don't know where brick went…o Well! I started to run through the tunnel leading to Cinderella's castle but I was being pulled by someone, The person covered my mouth. I looked up see Bricks Bloody red eyes. I looked forwards.

"Stay quiet two Ex's coming are way!" he whispered in my ear. I looked over and saw a boy with red hair and glasses and a white lab coat on, the one by him, she had Reddish/blond hair with a purple dress on.

"Dexter and princess!" I whispered back.

"what do you want to do?"

"try to discuses are self's like… ok turn your forwards and I'll…"

"What will you do?"

"you'll see get do what I said to."I said as Brick turned his cap forwards.

"Ok now wha…." I kissed him. He closed his eyes and rapped his hands around my waist. I didn't care right now I keep one eye open to make sure when I could stop. Dexter had is IPad in his face. Princess turned her head to me and brick I closed my eyes really quick. I'm so glad my bangs cover my face.

"Dexter! You said my Bricky poo was here so where is he?" I heard a jerky, snotty, insane, hate able princess.

"I tracked there phone's here there in the park somewhere!" My annoying Ex boy friend Dexter.

"well! FIND THEM!" she screamed. Brick gripped my waist really hard and it hurts. Hold your ground Blossom.

"Ok OK! Umm… there by Cinderella's Castle Ok?"

"YES LETS GO!" she said pulling him towards the castle.

Wants they were gone I pushed Brick away, and pulled my bangs out of my face as he pulled his cap around. I started to walk as brick grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a line of shops. As we entered I stopped which made brick turn to look at me.

"What?" he asked not letting my wrist go.

"What are we doing and this is abuse!" I said glaring into his eyes.

"Finding hoods and this is not abuse cause I don't you and princess brawling today!...ok?" he asked as he started walking. As were where I found a pink Minnie hood as brick found a dark red Mickey one. We walked over and paid for it. The total together it was 50 dollars. Brick paid for it as, and said I was paying for food. The lady handed us are bag and Brick dashed for the next store. And pulled of the tags and gave me mine as he put his on. I unzipped it and up it on and zipped it back up. We put are hoods up and walked out.

"Tomorrow Land head that way." Brick told me, I smiled and grabbed his hand and ran right past Dexter and Princess. We ran to a bridge at had a sign on top that said 'Tomorrow Land' on it. We ran into that part and brick pulled me to a ride called Space Mountain.

Brick pulled me into a line that said 'Super hero's only' on it and dashed inside we raced until we got seated. I sat right in front of Brick. I pulled the latch over my waist as brick did the same the ride started we when threw a dark tunnel and the rocket things we were in started to climb up a hill as a other rocket with other people came down and disappeared. We got to the top and it went down into darkness with stars and planets. It went left, right, left, again, up, right, down. I closed my eyes until I heard a strange noise, I opened my eyes seeing us going into a red glowing tunnel then down as a flash of light and stopped in a room with lights the latch let go and let us up. I jumped out and grabbed my bag out of the pouch in front of me. I ran over to the pictures. I started to laugh Brick had his hood up and stuck his tongue out. I started to fall but someone caught me..

"Brick let go!" I wined, as he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the gift shop and walked to a stand. He put me down.

"I Want food!" Brick said pointing to a turkey leg stand.

"So you want me to get to food..Brick!" I said as a couple of little 6 year olds came up to us.

"Yes and the word and by the way the word you're looking for is Master!" he said smirking at me. I turned and looked at the kids and signed their books.

"No the word I'm looking for cannot be said since there are 6 year olds present!" I said turning back to Brick. He looked shocked and turned to the kids and singed theirs as well. I started to walked to the stand until…..

"BRICKY POO I FOUND YOU!" I heard a high pitch voice I turned seeing Brick rushing towards me and picked me up and started to run again. I looked over his shoulder seeing a Ticked of Princess and Dexter I turned back around seeing were entering some sort of town. Brick put me down. I looked around and found a ride that had no people riding it. The ride was called "Small World' So I grabbed Bricks hand and Dashed over to it and ran down the lines and hoped on a boat the Guy said "Have a fun time and keep everything inside the boat!" I smiled knowing it was starting till I reality understood why no one was on it.

_it's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
>its a world of hopes, its a world of fear<br>theres so much that we share  
>that its time we're aware<br>its a small world after all  
><em>

I looked over to a very ticked off Brick! He looked like he saw going to kill all the dolls and they all look very creepy like Chucky's many children. I turned around making sure Princess jerk and Sir Dorkster wasn't behind us. And They weren't. THANK THE LORD! But were stuck on a ride. That is really annoying.

_CHORUS:  
>its a small world after all<br>its a small world after all  
>its a small world after all<br>its a small, small world_

Someone Take me off this ride! I'm going to die!

"THEY BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP THERE HEADS OFF!" Brick growled as his eyes turned dark red. I two only choices I had I did the less lovely dove thing and hugged him, He of course hugged me back. __

_There is just one moon and one golden sun  
>And a smile means friendship to everyone.<br>Though the mountains divide  
>And the oceans are wide<br>It's a small small world_

Then the Ride was done. I stopped hugging Brick and pulled my hood up as brick got the Idea and did his two. I'm thinking is Princess and Dexter are outside waiting, so by this we can make a run for it. Brick grabbed my hand and dashed out of this annoying place. I was right they were but didn't approach us. Brick made a dash to a ride called 'Slash Mountain'. Brick grabbed my hand and ran through the hero only line and we got right on with on wait. There was a log we had to sit in and it was wet I put me stuff in the pouch and sat right next to Brick. We were right in the front, some other hero's were behind us. I keep my eyes forwards as Brick rapped his arm around my shoulders. After the ride Brick got up and he and I were both soaking wet. I got up behind him, we both walked out into their gift shop and I looked at the picture really quick…..NONONO! I was clutching onto Bricks hoodie. I pulled Brick so he couldn't see it and dashed out of there.

"Blossom…" Brick said behind me I stopped and turned to face him.

"Ya" I asked as his stomach and mine growled, "Hungry to?"

"Ya…..hey look!" He pointed to a Turkey leg stand. I nodded and dashed towards it and got one for free the guy just gave it two me on charge and I brought it back to a very hungry Brick. We dug into it, we got done in 15 min. flat. Brick threw the trash as something or should I say some people caught my eye.

"BRICK RUN!" I yelled as I ran towards him but got caught by one of my ex's. Brick turned Dark red with Rage.

"BROCK! SEAT MY HOT GIRLFRIEND DOWN!" Brick roared. I was shock then I heard it well felt it. To hard slaps hit my face.

" Berserk…" I growled.

"AND ME PRINCESS!" the little snot yelled out. Then Brick went off the deep end and totally kicked Dexter and Brock's Butts as I took carry of Berserk and Princess. After we got done I did something I thought I would never do…I kisses Brick on the lips hard and then backed away then I did. Princess and Berserk were crying as Dexter and Brock were destroyed look on there face.

"you'll paid!" Berserk told us as her and Brock ran away as Dexter and princess ran the other way. Brick and I laughed all the way out of the park. Then brick turned and looked at me.

"Where to now?" He asked

"MGM! I have a feeling my sisters and your brother's are there!"

"How?"

"BC Texted me in 5 min. the show Fantasmic!" I said flying into the air with Brick's hand and mine together. We arrived at the gates of MGM in 2 min. and rushed to the show. I fond two black head and blonds by each other. Me and brick flew over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said making Bubbles turn to face me with a relived look on her face.

"Blossom I was so worried I thought…."

"Well well long time no see!" a voice behind us said I turned and saw NONONO!

**CLIFFY! hahaha did you like it and please R&R I'll try to update soon and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Brick and blossom: I DIDN'T!**

**Well you don't matter they matter! (Points to you!) see ! GOD BLESS AND PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: O NO NOT YOU, And DARN DRAGON!

**Hi! OK first of all my internet is down…stupid storm!... Second THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Third this Chapter will either make you happy or scary you. And Brick Do the Freaken disclaimer!**

**Brick:…..um let me think…NO!**

**Fine it's your choice!( Takes out phone and sends a picture to Blossom) Bc you mit want to get behind Butch, and Bubbles behind boomer trust me!(They do it) (Blossom walks in.)**

**Bloss: Brick can we talk?**

**Brick: ummm sure… (turns to me) I'm going to kill you after this!**

**Me: If you can caught me! (Pushes him in to Blossom, and they leave.) So BC want to do the disclaimer?**

**BC: Sure…..Starfire123 doesn't own us, But the plot and the RighteousRight boys….OK I'm done, Who is the person.**

**ME: Umm….BYE HAVE FUN READING!**

**BC: STARFIRE123 IM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: Get in line(Runs) NOW ONTO THE SHOW!**

(BC P.O.V)

"Well well long time no see"

I turned around expecting to see Buster, But I turned and meet with a pair of Black shades.

"ACE!" I yelled jumping way from him. Butch growled.

"No hello Butters" He said spitting out his tooth pick, "O have you grew soft, I'm ashamed!"

"OF WHAT?" I snarled, Butch's eyes narrowed on him.

"Of dating someone weak!" He said smirking at me. O THAT IS IT! Before I could attack him, Bubbles and Blossom grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I said fighting against their grips.

"Buttercup we can't fight here." Blossom said trying to reason with me.

"Then let me take this outside…..It will only take a second!" I said getting a evil glint in my eye.

"No Buttercup reminder that the Prof. said Behave!" Bubbles said. I looked at her and cooled down.

"Fine!" I said walking back over to Butch and sat right down next to him.

"O So the big bad butters isn't going to kick butt? Wow how weak have you become?" He said pitting at my neck. I wiped the spit of my neck, and turned to Butch. I saw Butch get pumped…O CRAP, I tried grabbing him, but I missed..hehe…woops.

"DON'T YOU DARN SPIT ON MY BUTTERCUP EVER AGAIN!" He said holding Ace by the neck. Ace nodded. I smirked and turned back around.

"GOOD! And Thank you for riding air Butch!" He said smirking as he threw Ace onto a nearby tree. The auditions we were in started cheering. Butch and I bowed and took are seats. I looked over and saw Blossom not talking to Brick but to Bubbles as Boomer got snacks. I turned to Butch and smiled he didn't smile he smirked.

"LADIES AND GENTLE MAN PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT'S IN ABOUT ONE MINUTE THE SHOW SHALL BE BEGIN!" the voice said on the speakers. I heard Bubbles squeal so I turned and saw Boomer with a bunch of stuff. I saw like three popcorns, three drinks, three cot and candy, and one coffee. I can't believe that this boy can carry this much stuff.

"One popcorn, drink and cot and candy for Bubbles and me, one For Butch and buttercup," Boomer said handing his stuff to bubbles as he try's to hand it to Butch. AS butch review it I started to listen again," And another for Brick and Blossom I all so got blossom a coffee, cause you look tired!" He handed the stuff to Brick and handed the coffee to Blossom.

"Thank you boomer!" Blossom said taking it from him he smiled and sat down and started eating cot and candy with Bubbles, I turned back to the stage…..there was a green mist covering it…..strange?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I GIVE YOU…." The announcer got cut of.

"THEAWESOMEST SHOW YOU WILL EVER SEE!" A similar voice said…. Wait I know the dark voice…

"Buster." I spat like his name was poison. Butch turned to look at me…. Then I heard it.

"GGRRROOOAAARRRR!" A roar came from the stage… I heard people scream and run out of the outdoor theater. I turned and looked over at Blossom she was staring at the stage.. I looked over and there it was…

(Blossom's P.O.V)

A real life…

"DRAGON!" I yelled pushing Brick over as the beast pit up fire. I stood up and looked over to my sisters and The ruffs maid eye contact with me.

"YO LEARDER GIRL AND BOY WWHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?" A very ticked of Butch yelled at me and Brick.

"I SAY WE FIGHT!" Buttercup said raising her fist at the beast, Butch smiled and got a dark green ball in this hand.

"WAIT….. TRY TO FIND WEAKNESS!" I said flying in the air followed by Bubbles and BC.

"DO WANT SHE SAYS!" Brick screamed at his Brothers. They nodded and followed Bubbles and boomer did the dictation, as Brick and I tried using are breath. I used m ice breath which hit its mouth. The beast winced in pain as he kept his eyes on me. Brick blew fire on his wing making it turn away from me. Bc and Butch both upper cut the beast. It Roared then a blur of red, Blue and green overed my face but one of the Red had pined me to the ground….Speak of Satan himself.

"BROCK!" I Spat and tried to kick and punch him, But I was pinned so the one thing I had in mind was this.. I spit at Brock in the face. He tried to get it out of his eyes. I punched him back.

"Why you little tramp!" He yelled

"Well that's a dog, a dog barks, bark grows on trees, trees are natural, natural is beautiful!" I said getting up then I heard it a Laugh…It was the Dragon it was laughing. I looked over to Brick and saw him throwing Berserk into Brock the Beast laughed more darker. Brick flew over to me and looked at the dragon.

"BLOSSOME WATCH IT!" bubbles yelled at me I turned and saw brat charging at me I moved just in time. But got punched by bounder. I flew and it a fake rock on the stage. DARN THAT BOY AND HIS STRENGH! I looked and saw Butch flying right towards me. Everything went black in two seconds flat…

(Bricks P.O.V)

"BLOSSOM!" Screamed and ran towards her . I picked her up and held her tight to me…..

"TRUE LOVE IS THE MOST POWERFUL THING…HAHAHA YA RIGHT!" A cold voice said behind me. I turned and saw…..NO FRECKEN WAY!...Maleficent in the flesh.

"NO" Butch said

"FRECKEN!" Boomer said

"WAY!" I said. She had on her costume like in the movie. Her green face turned to face the giant beast.

"LORD CHERNABOG LET USE KILL THE GOOD AND SEEK THE PARKS AND RULE FOREVER!"She screamed. The Beast roared. O CRAP! I Looked at Blossom just by seeing her like this…AAARRRHHHHH! I flew and set Blossom down by the entrance were nobody will find her. I flew towards Maleficent and blew with all the fire I had in me. She shrieked and jumped away from me.

"You stupid boy!" she spat. I growled

"Stupid? Your calling me stupid?" I asked not letting her answer. I hit her with another fiery breath. She screamed once more.

"Why you!" she yelled. I blew wasn't as much as the others but it counts. She started to form into a hank she screamed which made the punks and Right follow the dragon turned into the giant black demon its true form and flew it looked like they were heading towards Animal kingdom. I started to feel pain I collapsed, I heard Boomer yell. I closed my eyes…..

(Bubbles P.O.V)

"Blossom, where is she?" I asked

"OVER HERE!" BC yelled I flew and helped her pick up my sister. Butch and Boomer picked up Brick. They look like they got hit pretty hard!

"Were going to the rooms!" BC said I nodded. We flew up and headed back to the rooms. We entered we seat Blossom down. I heard Butch and boomer in there room.

"Buttercup?" I asked

"What?"

"Well they be ok?"

"O ya they will!"

"o ok well maybe you and Butch can go to the parks I'll stay with Blossom." I said covering her up in her blankets. I smiled and Buttercup rubbed her head!

"Maybe we should, stay together!" She said climbing in her bed.

"Ya maybe she'll feel better…..GOODNIGHT!" I said jumping into mine.

"Ya …maybe…Night."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

(Berserk's P.O.V)

Here we are helping the most powerful villain in Disney Chernabog…..Ya I know what you thought Maleficent right!...But no its him!

"Berserk I want Brock and you to track them got it?" she said. I nodded and shivered the room we were in was freezing cold. I guess since she was afraid of Brick.

"Yeah well get on it!" Brock said pulling me out of the room. I followed we flew but there's one problem….

"so where do they stay genius?" I asked. He shock his head.

"I don't know!" He said shrugging.

"GREAT JUST GREAT!" I said flying back to are rooms. See we are staying in the music resort. I huffed as I entered are room which made my sister jump. Brat was asleep and brute was watching Harry potter and the Deathly Hollows. I sighed and hoped into Bed. I hope I don't get in trouble…

**I Know its short but the next one will be longer I promise! OK PLEASE R&R! God bless and I hope my Internet doesn't crash again! Haha Bye**

**Brick: Jerk!**

"**Blossom: She is not!**

**HA! (sticks out tough)**

**BC: UR SO DEAD!**

**SHOOT!( starts runs) BYE PLEASE R&R! :D! **


	6. Chapter 6: Fun At Tyhoon lagoon

**Chapter 6: Fun at Typhoon Lagoon**

**Hi AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! …no BC has not catch me yet if you were wondering… and yes Chenabog is the most powerful villain in Disney, isn't that weird….. well I guess Butch can do the disclaimer I guess….**

**Butch: HECK YEAH!... ok Starfire123 don't owe us or Disney world, She does own the Plot though and the Righteous Right boys…. And there you go happy?**

**Me: Ecstatic! Ok and that the disclaimer!**

**Brick and BC: COME BACK HERE!**

**Me: SHOOT! BYE HAVE FUN READING!**

**Brick: your going to get it!**

**ME: Ya YA Bye… and R&R**

(Blossom's P.O.V)

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" I heard a high voice ask I guessing on my right.

"I don't know brick woke up an hour ago!" I heard a another say on the left.

"What?" I said trying to open my eyes.

"Buttercup she waking up!" I heard the high voice again.

"Ya I have eyes Bubbles I can see that!" I know that was Buttercup.

"O do you think we should get her some water?" Bubbles asked. I opened my eyes and sat up, at first every was blurry. I started to blink faster then it came to.

"Ok so what happen, I remainder a Giant blank dragon and the punks and rights before I blanked out so WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Umm well you know that lady from sleeping beauty?" Buttercup asked

"Ya you mean Maleficent?" I asked staring at buttercup.

"Well she's alive and so are the Disney characters!" She said I stared at her for a very long time.

"You're kidding right?" I asked changing my staring to the wall across the room.

"No! its true and get your swimming wear on!" Bubbles said coming out of the bath room. I stared at her dumb struck. I could feel Buttercup tension on Bubbles.

"WHAT?" Buttercup and I said at the same time.

"Well you know Typhoon Lagoon?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well it's a girls day so come on!" She said pulling out are bathing suits. I felt the tension leave. I saw Buttercup smile. I smiled as well and got out of my bed and grabbed my swimming suit from Bubbles. But before I could get to the bath room Buttercup bet me too it. Darn It Buttercup! She makes me so mad some times. I sighed and sat next to Bubbles who was putting sun screen on. I looked over to her phone as the chime went of. I was a Text from…..

"BUBBLES?" I asked before she could get her phone I grabbed it.

"Blossom give it back!" She said trying to grab it from me. I flew away from her she followed. I flew around the room. Buttercup came out in her green and black binki. She looked up at us.

"Buttercup, Help!" I said flying down keeping the Iphone way from Bubbles. I flashed the name of the person to Buttercup. Her eyes went big. Bubbles snatched it the phone from me.

"Bubbles…You like Boomer?" Buttercup said with a devious smile forming on her lips.

"NO!...well he's nice and.."

"We can't trust them and never will." I said staring at Bubbles…Yes I feel bad that I told her she can't like Boomer but I don't trust the Ruff.

"Same here them blackmailing us was so not cool!" Buttercup said putting Sun tanning lotion on. I grabbed my Suit and got dressed in the bath room. My swim suit was Pink and Red. I came out and put sun tan lotion on. Bubbles grabbed the towels as Buttercup got are passes, as I got are bags with are IPhones and sunglasses, also the sun tan lotion. I handed Buttercup here green Backpack, as she gave me my pass, Then I handed Bubbles here light blue waterproof bag, as she handed me my Hot pink Towel. After BC got her towel and Bubbles her pass we headed out the doors. I opened the door and stepped out and knocked into someone. Just my luck! I looked over and saw Brick in a red shirt and Red and Black swim trunks. I stood up and stared at him. Behind him was Boomer and Butch.

"WHAT THE HECK BRICK? I mean watch were your walking!" I looked at him….WAIT….why is he staring at me and Buttercup was snickering, as bubbles was giggling. I looked down and realized I was in my Binki. I felt my cheeks go warm . SHOOT! I rapped myself in my towel. Butch kept staring at Buttercup. I started to laugh she wasn't rapped in her towel, right now the only two was me and Bubbles.

"Nice Binki Butterbabe!" Butch said which cause my hot headed sister to look down. She jumped behind me and rapped herself in her towel.

"So where are you lovely puffs going today." Asked Butch, as he tried to catch a glimpse of Buttercup. Bubbles started to giggles as Buttercup growled.

"Nowhere you need to worry about!" Bubbles said pulling us away from them.

"Wait SLAVE, come here," Brick called out to me I stopped and turned and walked over to him. ,"Where coming with you remainder the promise?" He said was that sly smirk covered his face. I Turned and walked away from them.

"COME ON RUFFS WERE NOT WAITING ALL DAY!" I said as my sisters and I took off into the sky, the Ruffs followed. We stopped at the pool with the sorcery Mickey on a rock we went in to the hallway past the food court and the gift shop. We ran out the doors into the line for the bus with 'Typhoon Lagoon' on it the line. We waited at least 20 minutes. The bus came and we got on.

On the bus we researched for seats….No approval… So we stood it only took five minutes to get there. As me waited I felted my Iphone buzzing. I picked it up and it said text BC on it. I one my Iphone to see what she wanted.

**BC: SLAVE? EXPLAIN!**

I sighed and looked over to Buttercup she had a demined look….I know that look its "TELL ME OR ELSE!" look. I sighed and started to text.

**Me: U know the black mailing thing?**

**BC: YA!...wat happen? I'm curious :]**

**Me: Well…..I'm his Slave for two days…..**

**BC: LOL! This is priceless! So haha!**

**ME: ok so wat happened with you and Butch? Huh? :}**

**BC: SORRY TEXTED FAILED!**

**ME: Fine ill asked Butch at the park and maybe a demo!**

**BC: U WONTED DARE!**

**ME: try me!**

**BC: FINE! I'll tell u later! :}**

**ME: fine…**

After that I slipped my phone in my bag just before we arrived. We ran out of the bus and headed for check in, where two police man looked at are bags. Then we entered. The water park was awesome I mean rides and snack bars, a lazy river. So we heard for this really shady part by this really large pool everyone was standing there talking. I looked at my sisters and smiled. I set my stuff was well my sisters did to. But the ruffs only had there shirts, passes, and towels so we had to share with are counter parts. So before I could get in the water I was lifted of the ground By my Favorite Ruff…..

"BRICK! I SWEAR PUT ME DOWN!" I Screamed as I looked down at him. I saw a very big Grin on his Face..

"Brick don't you da…" HE dropped me. In the freezing water! I went to the bottom and floated back up then to he Brick diving into the Water…Great! I swam to where I could touch…And of course he followed….. I looked over to see where my sisters went….I looked over to where we put are stuff down and No one was there….I hope there having more fun then me!

"Blossom!" a hand touched my shoulder..I turned around to meet a pair of Magma red eyes…WOW…..IMean…..Compared to Brock's eyes, Brick eyes have more fire in them. I stood there not knowing what was going on but then I heard a whistle and all the people in the water cheered..I looked up there I didn't see this before a old ship was on top of the rocks and the water was pulling then I realized….Typhoon…I didn't know what came over me I jumped up and hugged Brick really tight….

"Blossom….I SHOOT!" I heard him say. I looked up and there it was A giant Wave was at the front of the pool. I Hugged tighter… then I heard a laugh….I was icy and Brick tented up. Then I felt it the water hit us I let go of Brick not letting my eyes open. Then I felt little waves I opened my eyes I was under Water. I floated to the top and saw Brick. He was looking for me…..and he found me…..Lovely….

"BLOSSOM YOU OK ICE QUEEN OR DID THE WATER SCARE YOU?" He teased.

"I DON'T KNOW FIRE HEADED YOU DIDN'T TRY IT SCARIED CAT!" I said swimming over to the shore and got up. He landed in front of me I smirked and kept on walking. I wonder where my Sisters went.

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

I watched as Blossom got lifted off the ground by Brick…..It was funny! I put me stuff in my bag and headed in to the lazy river. I walked pasted a lot of good food. I looked in the lazy river and then someone tackled me into the freezing water I looked and saw Butch…I narrowed my eyes as he had his stupid smirk on his face…..be nice…..behave… I studied him.

"BUTCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said was I tackled him into the water. I had my eyes opened into the water. I still saw him smirking and staring…..staring why staring? I looked down and O MY GOSH. I jumped off and started breathing hard of course the river was shallow so I stood up. Butch came up.

"CRAPPEN PERVERT!" I yelled and tried to glared at him but he of course did the unthinkable and And AND grabbed me by the waist and spun he to my back to him. I growled and smirk and threw my leg back and kicked hard. He yelp and let go of me I ran through the water as fast as I can until I ran into Butch.

"Thought you could get away?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders. I growled and looked at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I growled

"In your dreams pervert." I spat crossing my arms firmly over my chest. He just smirked.

"Always are!" He said. I growled.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Is it wrong to talk to your girlfriend?"

"WHAT? I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!"

"What about last night.?"

"BLACKMAIL RING A BELL ?"

"ummm…..Nope not at all!"

"THIS IS HOPELESS! WHERE NOT TO GETHER JUST FRIENDS AND NOT EVEN THAT ENEMYS!" I shouted tearing away from him.

"OK I GET IT…how can you trust me I save your freaken life BC!"  
>"Yay once !"said turning around trying to walk away from him but is grip on my shoulder tightened and Oww…..<p>

"Let me go!" I screamed as people in tubes floated down the lazy river staring at me and Butch.

"No not until you tell me why you can't!" He growled. How can I tell him he reminds me of my stupid Ex boy friend Buster…I Hate this it's like looking at him…AAggg why does he have to be so stubborn?... Wait I'm stubborn duh!

"Why for one you tried to kill me when I was younger. TWO you dated a retard. THREE you remind me of my Ex boy friend Buster." I said pulling myself away from him. He looked at me and smiled. I was shocked why the heck is he smiling is this the same Butch?

"Ok….I guess so want ya ride some water rides for a little bit?" He asked

"Okay I guess…" I said as Butch pulled me with him into a cave and there was water in there. I had a idea… I pushed Butch into one and he jumped back.

"WHAT THE HECK THAT'S COLDED!" he said as I burst in to a laughing fit. He glared at me and grabbed me. I stoped laughing and looked where he was taking me and I saw a huge stream of water at the end. I looked up at Butch and saw a devilish smile go across his face…. NONONO!

"BUTCH NONONO PLEASE NO!" I screamed but it was to late….Boom I was now soaked in freezing cold water I looked still seeing Butch on the other side… I laughed.

"Come on Butchie boy you coming or are you a scary cat?" I asked a I taughted him. He growled and went under the water and avoided it…..Crap smart allelic!

"OK so Butterbutt what ride first?" he asked shaking his hair like a dog. I hissed and swam away but he followed…..Retard… I got out and got in line for Crush and gusher.

"Yo a tube dude!" Butch told the life guard. He nodded and handed him one with two hole on it. Butch smirked at me and grabbed my hand and walked up like 7 flights of stairs. When we finale got there I saw that one boy from the Bus the dirty blond….GGGGAAAHHHH… I followed Butch not really knowing why but did the life guard said I had to be in front…..darn….I sat in the tube and Butch right behind….. I lady said keep your but up….I guess because of the belt that slips you into the ride…I did what she said and we were off….. I was dark in side….cold like ice glacier cold…..I shivered and hear a female icy laughter fill the ride…NO…..I closed by eyes and as I did I felt the sun…Thank goodness. Butch jumped of the tube as I did the same. He handed it to a couple and we left…..

"Butch…" I asked, He turned and faced me.

"I know…."

"We need to get to them….Fast!" I said knowing he knew…. I hope my sisters are ok! We ran as fast as we could….

**Bubbles P.O.V (Ok this is scary and sad don't hate me!)**

I set my set down and headed to the gifted shop to look around as wasn't watching were I was going…..I walked into some one… I closed my eyes..

"O My goodness I'm so sorry!" I said opening my eyes meeting a pair of Dark blue eyes.

"Bubbles its my fault I'm sorry….You ok?" He asked standing up and helped me up. I smiled

"I'm fine." I said trying to walk way but Boomer followed me.

"Ummm to know you can swim with animals here, like fish rare pretty ones?" he said. I turned and looked at him.

"Really? I'll go but it's not a date!" I said following him. He just kept smiling. We walk for a little bit and arrived. We when to the front desk a girl with brown hair greeted us there.

"Hi here are your life jackets and Snorkels!" She said was she handed it to us.

"Thank you!" I said was I put my Jacket on as Boomer put his Snorkel on I put mine on as he put his Jacket on. We walked to a little kind of shore. When I got in it was very cold boomer felt the same way because he was shivering.

"Hi are you two ready?" A life guard asked.

"Yes…..What are the rules?" I asked

"Well don't kick your feet and go under the water." He said. I nodded and so did Boomer. He went first. I watched as he swam to a giant rock in the middle.

Now I was my turn I leaped of the little legde thing in the water I was looking down in the water I saw all kinds off fish since I had a snorkel I could keep my head down and look at the fish. Then I felt the water get even colder then before then a icy laugh…I looked down and saw a Shark heading towards me. My eyes when huge as I started swimming faster towards the rock. I looked up at Boomer not stopping swimming. His eyes were filled with worry and anger. The kept following me before long I'm a goner.

"WOW MOMMY A SHARK! AND ITS PLAYING TAG WITH THAT GIRL!" a little boy said as the life Guard whipped his head to me. I kept going. Until a very sharp pain entered my foot. No…..I heard Boomer yell….. I turned and saw him on top without his life jacket… he picked up the shark up out of the salt water and freezing water. The life guard helped me out of the water.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked as he checked my foot. I my eyes were welling up cause how much pain was in it.

"O sorry.." He said as he cleaned and banged it up.

"Thank you." I said as I tried to stand up, but falied and ended back on the ground. I looked over and saw a life Guard telling Boomer what to do with the Shark. Boomer it in the other side where you pay to swim with sharks. After that boomer picked me up in his arms, I held on tight.

"Boomer…"

"Yes Bubbles?" he said keeping his eyes on where he was going.

"Did you hear that laugh?" I asked

"Yes that why we need to find your sisters and my brothers." He said as we raced of to find them after we gave the snorkels and jackets back to the lady….. I hope we can find then in time….

**Blossoms P.O.V( with brick still in the water)**

I kept my eyes on locating my sisters. Where are they….Buttercup…Yes that's her thank goodness…

"Buttercup!" I said racing out of the water to meet up with my raven hair sister. Brick walked up behind me.

"We need to get out of here!...Where's Legally Blond?" She asked looking for Bubbles….

"What? What happened?"

**CLIFF I KNOW DON'T SHOOT! Haha well I'm trying really hard to keep update… so please R&R Cause you know you want to! ^_^**

**Brick: Your to fast!**

**Me: Duh I'm going to just let you caugh me I'm not a retard like Butch!**

**Butch: What? Your dead MEAT!**

**Me: Why do I Always get in trouble?**

**Blossom: Cause you have a mouth on you!**

**Me: Hey I know!...So any way I as I run for my life Please R&R and God bless….Bye!**

**BUTCH: IM GOING TO GET YOU!**

**BC: have fun Butch cause no way you can caught her! And R&R makes her write faster! Bye peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7: its a small world!

**CHAPTER 7: It's a small world !**

**HEYO PEEPS! Thanks you for your reviews! I know I got out of school so I'll be updating more! Hehe fun ….disclaimer ummm Boomer?**

**Boomer: YAY! OK So Starfire123 don't own us or Disney just the Plot and the Righteous Right boys.(Brock, Buster, and Bounder.)….What happen to Butch?(BTW if you read Kingdom keepers I'm using one scene I'll tell you which one! :D) **

**Me: IDK…hehe…. LET'S START THE SHOW! :D **

**(Blossom P.O.V)**

"What? What happened?" I asked staring in my sisters Jade green eyes. She walked past me. I grabbed her shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled losing my temper, She turned and looked at he she was about to bust to, Her jade eyes went darker then Butch's. I realist her shoulder.

"SHE's here!" she said as she walked away again…Why does she have a two word conversation?

"Who, or which one?" Brick asked as he stepped in front of Buttercup.. she glared at him.

"Maleficent you retard.!" She said pushing him out of the way…

"Buttercup she isn't rea-…" I stopped as I heard a high pitch scream….BUBBLES! I ran in the direction of the scream followed by my sister and the two Ruffs… I was running so fast I ran into something but not knocking it over. I looked a met eyes with a pair of sapphire eyes…

"Bubbles are you ok….what happened?" I asked looking at her torn up foot that had badges around it…. I looked at Boomer than BC she lunged at him up Butch grabbed her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU CRAPPEN RETRAD!" She yelled fighting Butch's grip. I looked back over to Boomer his dark blue eyes where darker.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING A FREAKEN SHARK BIT INTO HER…..SO SHUT THE HECK UP!" He yelled at my hot headed sister, She had a shocked and confused look on her face, well we all did.

"Please stop fighting…. The shark was controlled by her…." Bubbles said before my sister cried out in pain. I looked over to brick he looked mad.

"We need to go…" I said passing Boomer, He followed with Bubbles in his arms. I ran over to are stuff and picked it up.

We headed out of the water park it was 5:30 P.M and we all flew back to the resort… when we got to are rooms Boomer walked into are room, and put my sister in her bed…. I looked at BC she was getting her some water… Brick was checking her foot. I turned to Butch who was sitting in a chair watching/guarding the door.

"What happened after I got knocked out?" I asked getting ticked. He turned and looked at me then back at the door.

"We told to the Characters are alive!" He said not taking his eyes of the door. I huffed 'No the character are not real or nor will they….What happened was the static affected the dragon….Its not real!' I said in my head. Why….

"blossom!"

It's not logical It can't….

"BLOSSOM!"

I snapped my head around to see Brick. He looks mad….

"yes ?" I asked taking steps back..

"Ok here's the plan….Where going to Magic tonight!"

"WHAT?" I asked

"Yes we need to figure this out!" He said as he looked at Butch who had three backpacks, Red, Green, And Blue. Butch handed Brick Red and Boomer Blue. Brick opened the back pack inside was water, hoodie, money, a pocket knife, and a gun…A GUN?

"BRICK JOJO A GUN?" I yelled but he covered my mouth with his hand. I calmed down. He hides the gun back into the back pack.

"Don't worry only from protection if needed." Boomer told me as he went back to Bubbles. I looked over to buttercup as she was going through Butch's stuff. …..I looked over To boomer then Brick.

"Boomer cant go!" I said in a barley whisper tone. Brick looked at me then smiled.

"Why not?" He said in the same tone as me.

"He needs to take of Bubbles…. She go on her conditions ."

"But she looks fine to me."

I snapped my head back to Bubbles she was walking and smiling. I turned to Brick and huffed and started pacing around the room thinking what to do or how to pack, may be to just call the imaginers and see if they can help? No there just humans how can they help? I looked back over to brick and he had that Smirk again… really one day me, Blossom with wipe that smirk of his face.

"Let's go!" I heard Bubbles say was boomer help her.

**(Bricks P.O.V( Inside the bus)**

I sat next to Blossom. She kept her daze to the window, I turned my head to the left to see Boomer and Bubbles and behind them are Buttercup and Butch of course My brother annoying the Heck out of her its funny to watch Buttercup hit him on the arm and call him a 'crappen pervert' then she moved her glaze to the two Blonde's who were talking away. I turned back to Blossom her Red bangs in her face…wow….she looks…Cute…well H.O.T! I saw a blue blur in the window I stared then a light from a lamp hit the blur I saw the thing it smiled it's sharp teeth and it's Blacks eyes, The thing stared The when the light disappeared it was gone…. I sat there and grabbed Blossom's waist, she gave me this shocked look. I smiled and turned herhead to the window I saw her face turned from Shocked to scared, she looked at me. I nodded. I looked at Boomer.

YO! Boomer what's that one Blue fur ball you know he's in alien?" I asked him he looked at me like I was Insane.

"Stitch? O Ya he's from Lilo and Stitch…..Nasty thing….Why?" He asked. I motioned my head to the window. Boomer's eyes got wide, I looked at Butch and he was staring at the window with a deviant smile. I shock my head no but he returned with a yes nod. I sighed and nodded. The bus stopped I looked at the Window and he was gone.

"Magic Kingdom." The bus driver said. I think I know him from somewhere… Nah….. We walked out no Ran out to the check in Gates the guard said we only had 20 min. he also checked are back packs and handed it to us….Stupid guards can't check a back pack right now can they? So we walked into the park. We met around the Mickey Stature with this old guy….

"Ok this is how were doing it" I said laying out a map ," Where hiding in till it closes then we search the park." Boomer looked up at me with a worry look.

"What about are Blue friend?" He said looking around the part we are in. I smirked.

"Butch and His girl will take care of it." Buttercup turned to Butch, He just turned a shade of red….Butch Blushing…..WOW….. have to take picture… I pulled out my phone and took a quick Picture…..This is priceless!...

"Brick.."

I wonder how much on EBay or a fan site it would sell. I would be RICH!

"BRICK!" a voice screamed in my ear I fell back and covered it. I looked up and saw Blossom smiling and my Brothers and her sister's trying to muffle a laugh. I gave my famous smirk.

"Yes love?"  
>"Don't call me that…"<p>

"Why not?"

"Not the best time …any ways who is checking out what or which ride?" She said looking down.. I sighed then smiled.

"Butch and BC will take blue freak and will check out the haunted Mansion, Bubbles and Boomer will check out space mountain and Cinderella's Castle, Blossom and I are doing **it's a small world** and Slash mountain….Anything unclear?" I asked looking at the clock 2 min. till show time. Every one shock no.

"Good now…Hide.." I said grabbing Pinky and flying on top of one of the stores. Butch and BC flew in the direction of the haunted mansion. Boomer and Bubbles flew into the castle. We waited until we heard the last guard sign of.

After all the guards left then that when creepy stuff happened I saw the character come out of the castle… No villains… I huffed and grabbed Blossom and headed towards Slash mountain…

In side it was like a ghost town..No one…. we walked in and got in one of the logs I pushed the on button. And very thing lighted up like a Christmas tree. When the log started moving I saw no Character….. No birds, singing animals, Brainer Rabbit, Fox, or bear… I looked at Blossom.

"What the He-"

"YOU STUPID CHILDREN…YOU WILL DIE HERE ON THIS RIDE…..DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?" A icy voice hissed at us….. I grabbed Blossom and tried to open the latch on us but it wouldn't budge… I used my eye beams and broke free we flew out of the log before it plunged into the thorns… We flew down and continued until we reached the end… We looked around on saw nothing.. We flew out as quickly as possible.

"What happened back where?" Pinky asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, A crazy insane witch is trying to kill us and now where going to the stupid us ride in the freaken world!" I said walking to are next place.

"Well I was Try-"

I pulled Blossom in to a blush as a couple of pirates Ran pasted. I put my hand over Blossom's mouth so she know not to talk. As the past we took for the sky's and landed in front of It's a small world.

**(author's note: Hey this is the part I'm tell you about I own nothing in here it go's to kingdom keeper's and the people who own PPG and RRB.. So here….. I will tell you where I own the plot again…)**

We interned the place it was light thank goodness… I pressed the started button and jumped inside the boat….. I sat there with Blossom and looked around the music started.

_It's a small world after all.  
>It's a small world after all.<br>It's a small world after all.  
>It's a small, small world.<em>

In the corner of my eyes I saw them Turn their Heads and look at us. Then they started moving…They are Smiling….WHY THE CRAP ARE THEY SMILING?

_There is just one moon,  
>And one golden sun.<br>And a smile means,  
>Friendship to every one.<br>Though the mountains divide,  
>And the oceans are wide,<br>It's a small world after all._

They kept on moving closer…a couple jumped into the boat. Blossom and I turned and saw them climbing on one of the benches….still smiling…. I stared at it, and It jumped not towards me towards Blossom I hit the little Mexican of her. She smiled and flew in the air. I tried to follow but a very sharp pain interned my left leg. I looked down seeing the little Mexicans friend the Dutch thing and it was pressing down really hard. I grabbed its head and ripped the mouth open. I choked the doll and hurled it into to Dutch girl dolls I flew up trying to escape this little horrible ride. 

_Chorus:  
>It's a small world after all.<br>It's a small world after all.  
>It's a small world after all.<br>It's a small, small world. _

WE got out! THANK GOD!

**(A.N: MY TIME!)**

WE ran but I heard some every angry little things running after us I took the gun out of my back pack and Shot two in the head the rest ran back inside pulling their friend with them. I saw the blood dripping on the ground My eye site got blur so I fell on the ground. I heard Blossom Yell then I blanked out…

**(Blossom P.O.V)**

"Brick!" I said was I picked him out he was knocked out cold.. I flew on top of a store…. I looked through his Back pack….please medical case anything…then I found it was some badges and some cleaning spray. I cleaned up his bloody wound and Banged it up…..he groaned and moved…. I sighed and pulled out my Iphone and started to Text Bubbles.

**Me: R U guys ok?**

**Bub: Yeah we talked to some good characters! r u guys?**

**Me: well we almost got killed by a ride then Chucky's of springs! And Brick got bite by one!**

**Bub: O well Boomer says Hi!**

**Me: Not the Time Have you heard from BC yet?**

**Bub: Yeah she will us….and Butch killed Stitch! :"(**

**Me: O am sorry I asking if you guys can give me a hand?**

**Bub: On are way see u later! :}**

I put my phone back into my pocked. I checked on Brick.

"Hello Love"

"No…"

**Hi I know another cliff I guess you know who it is so ya and ill make them longer I promise and Im trying to work as hard as I can!**

**Butch: You sent me to England WHY?**

**Because you tried to kill me! So any way R&R and I don't know if I should write about the other two the Blue and greens if you want then I will if not on with the show… So R&R and God bless BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love is not to Love

Chapter 8: Love is not to Love….

**Hello Peeps! SORRY I …..kind of hurt myself sorry….. So I'm making this Chapter as Long as I can or my idea….and Heads up! I will be at Church camp starting Wednesday through Sunday…so I might update on Wednesday not this week, next week! So Disclaimer will you do it Blossom?**

**Blossom: ok…. Starfire123 does not own us or Disney World, and Character, nor Cascada. She does own the Righteous Right boys and the plot! When will the Prof. Get back?**

**Ummm about that…..Got To go!**

**Blossom: STARFIRE123!**

**OK on with the show!**

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

"**Hello Love"**

"**no….."**

I turned around and saw Brock with his magma eyes set on me. I stared and hear Brick growl….I turned and saw him get up….I turned back to Brock.. He glared at me then to Brick. I saw anger and hurt in his eyes. The lunged towards Brick, I jumped in front of Brick, but being tackled down by Brock. Somehow I was on top but he put his legs around my waist and pulled me over to he was on top. He pinned my legs and arms down. He smirked. I spit right in his eyes he tried wiping it out with his left hand, by freeing my left arm I punch his face making him fly into a wall. I jumped up, but instead of staying up at least being tackled face first in to the ground. I looked up seeing Berserk pinning me again on the ground.

"GET THE HECK OFF HER!" I hear I very ticked of Brick, he grabbed Berserk off me and threw her into Brock knocking him into the wall again.

"Are you ok?" Brick asked as he helped me up. I nodded and looked over to Brock and Berserk who were running towards us. I started running towards Brock, but I tripped over Brick's bag knocking my phone out of my pocket and onto the ground, Thank God I have a otter case… It turned on my ipod part of it and it started playing 'Evacuate the dance floor By Cascada'

_Turn up the music Let's get out on the floor I like to move it Come and give me some more Watch me getting' physical And out of control There's people watchin' me I never miss a beat_

Brick flew up to deal with Brock as I was left to deal with Berserk. Her blood shot eyes looked hurt and with Hatred forwards me. I stood up, she ran towards me and threw punches, kicks, and power shots. I was picks up on her rhyme of fight. I kept dodging never missing a beat. She threw a punch I grabbed her arm and flipped her in the air and kicked her in the stomach. She flew back and regains control on where she was flying. I flew towards her and used a move my red haired Tamerian friend. I made to powerful pink orbs in my hands and threw the them at her One miss but the other was on target. It hit her right in her stomach. She super screamed at me. Covering my ears it didn't know Brock was behind he grabbed my arms. He got really close to my ear and whispered…

"You know Blossom…..you will always by mine no matter if you love that worthless ruff." He spat at me. I growled. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Berserk fighting Brick not lets him get to me.

"You know to Love is not to love Brock!" I Said was he just chuckled

_Steal the nights Kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right Keep it tight Wrap it up Can't stop cause it feels like an Overdose (feels like an overdose)_

Brock kept a tight hold on me. I started kicking but he just laughed. Throwing back my leg, and I hit the mark, He cried in pain and dropped me. I got really close to his face, and smiled.

"You know I'm nobodies possession." I spat as I ran to help Brick, he was currently in a very awkward position.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Brick yelled trying to pry a giggling Brat off his arm. 'Brat that means….' As I was pulling the laughing Brat of brick Bounder tackled me to the ground and pinned me. This is so unfair! By fair! Two against six people…..where are your sisters when you need them?

Bounder kept me pinned no matter how hard I trying I couldn't get up, DARN THIS BOY IS HEAVY! I kept struggling to get him off. Brute and Buster helped Berserk and Brock as Brat and Bounder when dealing with Brick and I.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me Hey, Mr. DJ let music take me underground _

Bounder looked up over to Brat, I could barley reach my phone and I could press it I did and it was dialing. Someone picked up on the other end. And I screamed as loud as I could, Bounder looked down at me then the my phone he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Bounder!"

"OK Well…Bounder! GET OFF MY SISTER!" I heard a very ticked Buttercup, I smirk seeing his tan face go pale. Bounder looked over to Buster.

"WE HAVE MORE COMING!" Bounder yelled. I looked up seeing Buttercup pulling Bounder up by the shirt freeing me.

"NO REALLY DUMD-"

"Buttercup watch your mouth!" I yelled

"WHATEVER!" BC said throwing Bounder into Brat.

_Everybody in the club Evacuate the dance floor Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound Everybody in the club Stop, the beat is killing me Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

I ran towards Buster who put Bubbles in a head lock. I made a pink Orb in my hand and shot him in the back. He growled in pain dropping Bubbles as she ran to help Boomer with Bounder and Brat. I looked and saw Brock charging towards me. I started running and tried to take off in flight….

"Where do you think you're going love?" Brock asked as he grabbed my ankle, I stared at him I say anger and More hurt.

Before long I was thrown back onto the ground. Brock started punching my rib cage I screamed in pain but he didn't stop…He stopped after 3 minutes off punching me helplessly…I started healing and he knew it..

"O love in a few minutes you will be healed and we can't have that now can we?" He asked as he grabbed my chin to make me stare in his Magma eyes.

_My body's aching System overload Temperatures rising I'm about to explode Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show It's got me hypnotized Everybody step aside._

HECK YEAH MY BODY IS ACHING! I growled at him I saw Brick running up behind Brock and grabbing him by the neck, throwing him off of me….but my rib cage hurts to much to move…Brick stared at me then at something coming over the rimming of the wall. O CRAP!

"CHUCKY'S CHILDREN ARE BACK!" Brick yelled picking me up bridal style, I screamed as they came towards us. Brick flew up and started to blast them with his eye beams. My sisters and their counter parts on the other hand were still fighting the rights and punks. I hope there is some to help us….but who?

_Steal the nights Kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right Keep it tight Wrap it up Can't stop cause it feels like an Overdose (feels like an overdose)_

Then we heard them, well saw them…. The character the sweet, good characters. I saw Mickey with his hat and making the mops attack the chucky's off springs, Chip and Dale the chipmunks where going up Busters jeans. A fairy flew across my face and grabbed Berserk by the hair and threw her against the wall. I saw a boy wearing all green and red hair. He smiled and pulled out a knife and started fighting Bounder.

"OOOWWWW" I hear Buster scream in pain. Good chipmunks!

Mickey grabbed my phone and stopped the I pod! Thank goodness my rib cage was healed enough that I can walk but still hurts. I jumped out of Brick arms and landed the chucky's off spring ran away and right and puff ran two. I walked over to Mickey.

"Thank you…But why is this happening?" I asked seeing his happy smile turn sad.

"Well that Dragon and Lady are not supposed to here they are supposed to be locked away or in sleeping until those Bad children woke them….Now we have been trying to capture them but it isn't easy…..I'm sorry we brought you, your friends, family, and Boyfriend…." He looked upset.

"Sir first we are super heroes and we are asking if we can help…Second he's not my Boyfriend…..So may we help you?" I asked the mouse…. He shook his head in a no manner, I sighed. And nodded understanding

"No this is are battle not yours! No I'm Sorry!"He said was he walked away with his friends towards the castle. I turned to see a very sad Bubbles and Boomer trying to not to make her cry…. Butch trying to hug BC who just elbowed him into the gut…I turned to a very hurt Brick, I sighed and started flying to the resort. I turned to see them follow but Brick in the back….I kept on flying we reached the resort its was about 3:00 A.M. when we reached the resort…. They all landed Brick was limping over trying to open the door to their room. I walked over and tried to help but he growled at my touch. I took a step back. Boomer told Bubbles good night and sweet dreams and entered the room giving me a death stare… Butch tried to hug BC but instead she dropped kicked him. He got up and Gave the most scarcest death stare ever to man kind as he walked in slamming the door. I sighed and turned with my eyes closed I opened them meeting a pair of sapphire blue eyes. I jumped back with hurt my rib cage.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Brick likes you and you BROKE him he's crushed."

"I'm not in a relationship with he, now am I?" I asked as her eyes grew big.

"SO WHAT IF I LIKE BOOMER I CAN IF I WANT TO!" She yelled at me, I was shocked she was fighting with me.

"Bubbles I'm sorry calm down."

"WHY SO YOU CAN HURT PEOPLE?"

"No….AAGGRR! I'm going to go walk around and clear my head….Good night if I come back in the morning!" I said was I walked away from them. Bubbles opened the door to the room and slammed it. I sighed and kept walking, and thinking 'What if I do like him? No blossom he's your enemy! But he is sweeter and hotter and….. STOP IT THERE! Come on you know you like him…Yeah like who I liked Brock who cheated on me with Berserk!...Is Brock Brick NO! But their Opposites…..HAHA!...No you can't!' I kept with going trying to figure it out but I can't!

"brick or no?" I whispered to myself…I got an Idea but maybe it will work just maybe! I flew back to are rooms I got the pass that I found on the ground it was Butches pass its his fault for dropping it.

I opened it quietly and walked over to the middle bed Brick was asleep with his hat still on his head, he lokks so cute asleep, I smirked and grabbed it off his head and put it on mine. His eyes shot open and looked at me with his hat on my head. I smiled and ran out of the room. I heard Brick running after me….'well I guess he'll fully healed!' I thought as we got close to the pool I kept running and I looked back seeing brick right behind me… Like right behind I can feel his breath close I wasn't watch where I was going and he tackled me into the water I swam up and Brick took his hat and Smirked….. I pouted and waited for his remark….Nothing pure awkward silence… he cleared his throat and I looked away.

"So Blossom?"

"Save it will talk tomorrow!" I said helping him out of the water he smiled and we took off to the rooms and we said good night and walked into are rooms.

As I walked in and Bubbles looking at me with a very big Smirk on her face…O NO!

"Blossom loves brick!" she squealed

"No we are just friends Bubbles!" I said walking over getting in to my bed. She kept the smile.

"That's not what me and Boomer saw!"

"Bubbles good night!" I said trying to sleep. I realized something.

"WE HAVE TO HELP DISNEY!" I yelled Buttercup nodded and so did Bubbles.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow!" Buttercup said. I fell asleep. And dreamed until the morning will come.

**Hi please R&R and I'll see to all later…I know I'm evil! And so you should review! I will try to update next Wednesday. So Bye and R&R!**

**The puffs and ruff: R&R**

**God bless and have a great day! :}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hate mail and plaining?**

**Hey people sorry I have not been updating I was in a car wreck and it took a while to recover so please don't be mad! It would make me cry!**

**Butch: toughen up!**

**Shut up butch! Ok bubbles disclaimer?**

**Bubbles: sure ok Starfire 123 doesn't own us or the Ruffs, punks. And puffs….Just the Rights and the plot and story!**

**Well enjoy the story!**

**(Brick P.O.V)**

"Dude do you think me and bubbles have a shot to be together?" I heard a rather annoying Boomer ask Butch.

"You have as much chance as I do with Buttercup!" Butch said on the other side off the room. I laid in my bed thinking about Blossom and thinking of what plans of action we have too to do later. I laid there the dolls, the parkers coming alive what's next? Butch keeps Stitch as his pet?

"Brick?"

And what's up with the witch and fire I mean she can throw it but can't handle heat WHATS UP WITH THAT?

"Hey brick?"

AND the freaken Punks I mean me and berserk had a thing but it gone why does she have to ruin my life over and over again?

"Yo Brick?"

And that Brock guy who does he think he is making sweet Blossom cry and tell her he still loves her after he beats her sense less? I mean what the hell?

"HEY BRICK!"

I snapped my head around to see a ticked Butch and A scared Boomer I looked at Butch and nodded telling him I was listening but really I wasn't….

" Are we going to get food or not?" Butch asked slipping on a fresh shirt on. I nodded and felt something on my head and it wasn't my hat, my hat was gone and what was on my head was a note in rugged writing it said Brick.

**Dear ruff,**

**Do you honestly think Blossom loves you or is she sore from me braking her heart? Do you really think you can win….. Blossom will never love you no matter how hard to try…. You will always remind her of me! Back off or I will kill you Ruff….**

**Brock**

I ripped the note in half then used so eyes beam action and burned it, then I looked over at the window and saw My hat on Blossoms head…MY HAT! I stood up and nodded at Butch and Boomer they smile and walked out the door I followed my brothers. Then we walked out I tried to grabbed Blossom from my head but she moved….. Crap that! I tried again but she's so fast….. I looked at Butch and him and BC where talking about harry potter and Bubbles and Boomer were holding hands….. I need my hat back but how? O I got this… I went over and put my arms around Blossom pulling her into a hug…I can smell her dove conditioner…. I final pulled my hat off her head and smirked letting go of her she won't look at me…I looked at the others and smilled.

"So are we going to get breakfast or not?" I asked the Puffs and my brothers nodded. Blossom walked with her sisters as my brother walked with me I looked at them and got a idea I started to whisper….

"So I was thinking Epcot and we could take them somewhere to eat? You know that park has all the worlds and great food I was thinking of taking Blossom to Italia so you guys in?" I asked

"I think Bubbles like Pairs so I can take her to a French restaurant! Butch?" Boomer said looking at are green brother he nodded.

"I'm taking Butterbabe to Japan not the really one the one in the park!" Butch said was he ran up to catch up with the girls… I ran up to Blossom and walked behind her…..How did she get my hat? I looked at her face I saw a tint of pink…. I have a great Idea…

(BLOSSOMS P.O.V)

O no! did he see my blush I hope he didn't and we need to talk about the plain for raiding Epcot tonight to see if we can find any clues or someone to help us! I looked at the building a head. My stomach was screaming for food…. I looked over and saw Bubbles and Boomers hand entwined… Butch was trying to put his arm around Bc's shoulder but BC flipped him on his back and walked away his brothers started to snicker. Why is Brick smirking at me? I turned away quickly and he chuckled. As we entered the food court brick slipped his hand around my waist… I turned to move away but my body betrayed me and I didn't move away from him but moved closer….Did he developed a new power or something because this unfair! I looked at the menu.

After eating breakfast I looked up at the group at the table.

"So we need a plan?" I said taking a slip of apple juice.

"How about Epcot?" Bubbles said with a smile…Perfect!...

"We haven't been there and who knows we might find things." BC stated crossing her arms. It was true we haven't been then yet.

"Yeah with counterparts so if we run into anyone one of us guys can protect you guys." Butch said with his pride and head up high and sticking his chest out. BC rolled her eyes. I laughed a little. I was true the boys are stronger then us. I nodded and agreed with them but why does Brick keep staring at me?

We left the food court to get dressed to go to Epcot and it should be an entreating day.

(Brock P.O.V)

I warned him to stay away now hes going to get it at Epcot...

**Ok next chapter will tell you about Epcot so I'll be recovering some more so God bless and have a great day!**

**BC: Try to make it longer to!**

**Fine I'm sorry this is shorter as well so God Bless and until the Next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Can love conquer death?

Chapter 10: If Love can't conquer death what can?

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL …..Ok I know what your thinking 'What the heck with the short chapter!' I'm so sorry and yes I was shocked to death in the car but I'm ready to go so….Brock what are you doing?... IF U THINK YOU HATE BROCK YOU WILL HATE HIM MORE AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**Brock: the disclaimer…Ok She only owes the rights and the plot not the ppg, rrb, ppunksg, nor Disney, and once on this island!**

**Ok freaky and I hope you in joy this chapter and R&R! On with the show!**

**(Brock P.O.V)**

…..I told him to back off…

"BROCK!" I heard a icy yell….Maleficent….I walked in the coldest place you could think off.

"Yea…. What do you want?" I said looking at her ugly green face, as my brothers and the punks followed behind me.

"I need you and your brothers to get someone for me." She said as her normal face turned into a wicked smile. I rose one of my eye brows.

"Who are we talking about?" I said smirking

(Blossoms P.O.V)

Tonight me and Brick where having a nice friendly dinner…Not as a date more as to friends spending more time together . I walked over to my suit case and open it. I picked out a red sun dress and red sandals, my hair was down not in the classic ponytail. I looked over and saw want my sisters where wearing…Bubbles had on a blue dress that had straps and high heels with some mascara and her hair down it came to her shoulders…..I looked over to my other sister she had a tank top and jeans, she had on high tops green of course!

"You guys ready?" I asked sitting on my bed. Bubbles smiled and Buttercup just nodded. I nodded and started out the door grabbing my phone and purse. I walked out saying I'll see you later to my sisters as I got grabbed out the door. Meeting a pair of bloody red eyes… I smiled and breathed.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and looked at him. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his cap backwards. I smirked at this. He took my arm and started to fly towards Epcot.

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

As my red headed sister left I started to walk out as I closed the door, I was picked up bridal style, I looked up to see the one and only… Butch Jojo.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, as I pounded my fists into his chest, kicking the air, and all out of no ware I was free falling. I started to scream was a dark green stripe came at me and caught me….I looked at his forest green eyes.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said punching him lightly in the chest , all he did was chuckled he flew all the way to Epcot, he set me down right in front of a Japanese restaurant. I jumped out of his arms.

"Never do that again!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at him, I actually got a good look at what he was wearing, a black shirt with his jeans on with dark green converse. I looked up at him and caught him checking me out.

"Stop it!" I growled

"So you can check me out but I can't check you out?"

"Exactly!" I said with a smirk on my face, as I walked into the restaurant. Butch followed right behind me.

After we got are drinks, A girl came and gave us some salads and soup. I looked across at Butch he was a lot better, then Buster and Ace where and better looking…NO BAD BC STOP THERE!...but you are the rebel? True True….NO STOP!...I can't think! I felt something on my chin I looked up and meet a pair of Forest green eyes. I started to close my eyes and lean forward and meet a pair of warm lips…. NO! this is Wrong! I pulled a away quickly from Butch and got instead in my salad. I glanced up and saw a confused Butch.

"Buttercup I-"

"Drop it right there…."

"But I-"

"STOP!"

"WHATS UPSETING YOU?" He yelled out of anger at me. I started to tear a bit.

"Buttercup…..Come don't….Please…"

And with that I left….. I ran as fast as I could… un still I hit the France part of the park. I hid behind a very big tree and covered my face this is why you don't love! I sat there thinking and thinking… of him…

_**(Flash back)**_

"_Buster that tickles…." I said, getting off the ground. He help me up with a smile, I returned the smile….I looked up at the clock as is stroke noon…. I looked at buster with a sad face._

"_I know…Go I'll caught up later after ok?" He said with a warm smile, I nodded and took off into the skies….After my training, I got done a bit early, I came back to the football field to meet up Buster….But instead I found something worst…._

"_Buster…" I heard someone call my Boyfriend's name…..I hid behind the wall and listened…_

"_Hey lovely we'll have to hurry Puff gets off in 15 minutes so…." _

"_So?..."_

_I heard something hit a locker, and moan…. I started to tear up… 'Stop BC u are stronger then this…." I started to turn around and walked over to Buster as he was making out with a raven haired cheerleader…. I tapped his shoulder…he started to growl…_

"_What do you want can't to see I'm in the middle of some- Buttercup….." Said a confused Buster….I Smiled and punched him where it hurt the most…._

"_Were done." I turned to the girl with her hair in her face…. I growled and walked out of the locker room and flew but when I got home I hid myself in my room and blasted it with Rock music…._

"_(BEEP) YOU BUSTER, YOU (BBBEEEPP)" I screamed as I cried…._

**_(FLASH BACK DONE!)_**

"BUTTERCUP! COME ON PLEASE IM SORRY! BUTTERCUP!" I heard a very sad Butch running towards the tree, he saw me and sat down right next to me…. It was a very quiet five minutes of no talking.

"Buttercup I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not!" I said getting up.

"Buttercup…. Tell me wants on your mind?" He said moving closer to me. I looked up at him and saw confusion and more sadness in his eyes then confusion. I sat up strait, took a deep breath.

"Ok well it all happen when I dated Buster, he was a lot like you, but one day I caught him making lip lock with a cheerleader, and so I have never trusted another guy." I said trying to keep no emotion in my voice. Butch put his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I think just maybe Butch has a shot….

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

As I walked out the door I was the last one out I had my purse and phone was I locked it I turned around to meet a pair of dark ocean blue eyes, I started to smile.

"Bubbles you look….stunning!" Boomer said holding out his hand. I took it, Boomer was wearing a tux with a blue tie and blue converse. He lead me to the edge of the railing he started to fly…I followed, We flew over trees and roads until we got in Epcot onto the France side of it. I gave Boomer the biggest smile ever!

"So what do you think?" he asked holding my hand. I felt a blush come onto my cheeks.

"I love It!"

"Great…Well come on my princess the meal awaits." Boomer said was he took my hand and lead me into the fancy restaurant..

There was a chandelier and there was gold decorations ever where.. I grabbed Boomer's arm as the waiter brought us to a very fancy table, I smiled as Boomer pulled out the chair when I sat down he pushed it in, He sat down and grabbed my hand, I blushed a light pink. He smiled at me.

"Bubbles…do you like me?" Boomer asked me.

"….Yes…do you?" I asked blushing more.

"…."

"Boomer?"

"Yes…Yes I am!" He said smiling…. Me and boomer I like this…

**(Blossom P.O.V) (after there date!)**

Brick and I had a wonderful time, we walked around the Italia part of it. The sky turned stormy. I looked at Brick, his eyes started to lose their fire. I stopped….

"Brick?" I asked stopping I looked at him, he fell forwards… I looked at his back…ononononono….A arrow sticking out of his back….. where his heart would be…then it started to rain. I pulled him under a tree, I sat down and placed his head in my lap, I took his hat off and started rubbing his chest..I would hear a light heart beat…..

_(This is sad don't hate me( Italic= you will figure out, __**Bold = blossom)**_

_**I am a tree**_

_**Holding away the storm.**_

_**Here in my arms**_

_**I'll keep to safe and warm.**_

_**Even the gods**_

_**Wont dare to cross this line,**_

_**Where my life if forever yours,**_

_**(Brick and Blossom)**_

_**And you are mine.**_

As I sang 'mine' a red cloud appeared and a baritone voice sang 'Mine' louder then me… I saw HIM but not him being Gay, He had a black tux and a black fedora….

_MINE….._

_(Spoken but with a beat)_

_MINE!_

_Arrogant fool._

_Think you can hold back death?_

_**STAY AWAY!**_

_This boy is mine._

_I am his dying breath!_

_**I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!(Holds Brick closer to her.)**_

_Sure as the grave,_

_you must accept what is._

_Now his life is forever MINE…_

"_**Take mine for his.." She said**_

"_What?" HIM asked getting closer to her_

"_**take my life…"**_

_**My soul for his. **_

HIM started to smile at me… I glared…. He put out a claw and I shook it..

_I am the road Leading_

_To no return._

_Secret of life nobody_

_Wants to learn._

_I am the car racing _

_Towards distant_

_Shores._

_**Now his life is forever mine…**_

_Your life his forever mine…._

_**AND I AM YOURS.**_

HIM started laughing and disappeared in the cloud but a other figure came out and I tried to make it out….NO! I started to cry, I got really close and whispered in Bricks ear.

"I love you…" I whispered as I got jerked away from Brick none other them Brock, He smiled at me…more like the 'I'm going to kill to smile'. I had tears streaming down my face…Brock put if hand up to my face like he was going to wipe it but NO!

SMACK

I landed on the ground with a red hand print across my face. He started to laugh and dragged me by the hair to the red Cloud. We disappeared…The cloud had a weird smell and before long I Blanked out.

**(BRICK P.O.V)**

"**I Love you…" **I heard blossom whisper in my ear. I opened My eyes to see Blossom get smacked to the ground my Brock….And dragged into a Red cloud and disappeared with no trace…..

"BLOSSOM!" I SCREAMED

**(Hides behind Brick)**

**DO NOT SHOOT! IM SORRY BUT I HAD TO! Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Bloss: OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHY HIM?**

**He's a fun character! Ok R&R!**

**Butch: or you will make her cry!**

**GOD BLESS AND AGAIN DID YOU LIKE IT? AND R&R….BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dont make deals with demons!

**Chapter 11: Don't make deals with demons….even ones with red hair!**

**OOOOWWWWW IM SORRY!( Butch sitting on my back) GOSH BOY BC WAS RIGHT YOUR A FREAKEN WHALE!**

**Butch: I'm not getting off!**

**WHAT? GOD ALMIGHT GIVE ME THE STENGTH NOT TO KILL HIM! T-T**

**Butch: ok there you go I'm Nickolai's Wifey Natsha X…she cried happy?**

**I'm not! That hurt!...(evil glint)….hehehe….MAKA CHOP!( slams a dictionary down on his head!)**

**Butch: AAAAAHHHH …WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? T-T**

**Revenge! Ok I'm doing the disclaimer but before I do….. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!...me sorry for not updating in a while…it's just…..I've been training…. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! T-T!...ok calm down…..I don't own the PPG, RRBS, BPPGS, NOR DISNEY! But I own the plot and the Rights so… before Butchie here starts to realize you have all seen him cry….ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(BC's P.O.V)**

Butch and I stayed under the tree, I had my head on his shoulder as his head was on mine…. I started to close my eyes until I felt something wrong inside my body…..But that's when I heard it…

"**BLOSSOM"**

I shot up as my eyes started to turn into a darker green, I gritted my teeth and ran towards the sound because it sounded really close by… I ran until I hit the Italy part of the park…I saw Brick going on a rampage destroying everything in his path…Without thinking I ran up to him and jumped on his back trying to bring so sense back, I gripped hard as I could he stopped for a second and grabbed my arm and threw me into a tree. The impact hurt but I spit out some bark because he threw me face first into it, I turned but as I did his hand was at my neck and he slammed me and pinned me back against the tree, he raised his fist back, I started to struggle.

"Brick stop its BC your friend!" I said as I looked up at his eyes they weren't the bloody red I remember they where cold and dark….almost black even.

He raised his fist back further, I stopped breathing and closed my eyes. I heard him yell but felt no impact I opened my eyes and looked up to see Butch caught Bricks arm. I smirked as Butch reframed his hard grip on my neck. I smirked even bigger as I punched Brick in the gut. He leaned over in pain blood came out of his mouth. Butch let go and got on his knee's to see if he was alright.

"Bro? what happened?" He asked as Brick's eyes came back to life, he lifted is head and frowned at Butch.

"She's gone." He said as he stood up. I walked in front of him and crossed my arms.

"Who took her?" I said as I gritted my teeth hard. He took a step back.

"Him,," He told me in a low voice.

My eyes lit up….HIM! THAT BAST… no Blossom said not to cuss….and not to get mad or insane but…. O WELL! WHO IN THE WORLD CARES! My bangs covered my face, and I know they both where staring at me. I sighed….

"Come on.." I said walking towards The France side. But some hard hand grabbed me, I turned to meet Butches forest green eyes.

"Where we going?" He asked. I smirked at this.

"Well we need the blue's then we're going to go kick some wimpy demon's A-" I got cut off by Brick.

"Buttercup watch it!" he growled I rolled my eyes.

"You get the point so let's go then!" I said as I flew…Don't worry siss we'll fine you! And that's a promise!

**(Brock….P.O.V(When brick is on his rampage(lighting in the back ground!)**

I watch on a screen as Brick went on a rampage I smirked at his anger. I watch as I saw a raven haired girl come on the screen and jump on his back and then thrown against a tree. Buster and Bounder who where right next to me started to laugh, I smiled and turned to Him still in his fedora and tux who was watching the screen as well.

"What was in that arrow?" I asked getting excited, he smirked and turned towards me.

"Some chemical Y it makes heroes and villains like you go insane and there is only a rare supply of the antidote…And I'm the only one that has it!" he smiled evilly, I turned to the monitor that had Blossom who was still knocked out in one of the cells in Maleficent head quarters…I smiled as she started to stir.

"I bet she's cold…" a female but uncaring voice said behind me.

"She's the ice queen Berserk like how you can obtain fire like Brick…well she can with ice like me…she's fine." I growled at the screen. Berserk rolled her eyes and walked away. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey! Him want to torment her a bit?" I asked, The Demon smiled and walked to the jail cell I grinned but it grew bigger!

"Let's see what Him will do…" I said as everyone gathered around me. We all started to laugh a bit….before the show began…

**(Blossom P.O.V (Before the Him comes in)**

I woke up in a room filled with ice it was freezing…but this is coming from a girl only wearing a sun dress and sandals. I pulled up in a tight ball and trying to regain warmth, I tried to move into a corner, but as I did a sharp sting entered my spine, which caused me to bend over in pain. 'Idiot the walls are cold because the room is cold!' I screamed in my head. I heard a loud noise, I looked up and a shadow entered the room..It looked like a man but I knew better the only things here are monsters. I narrowed my eyes…. I gritted my teeth because I knew who was right there at the door. The figure was of course shadowy and had a tux and fedora on, he had a grin on his red face that would make your stomach turn upside down. He came into the room with his head up high and his chest out….it sickens me!

"Well well look who final woke up? Huh? Like the room it fits you!" he sneered at me.

I got up tried to make a pink orb but nothing. I looked at my hand then back at him. Him started to laugh and pretend to swipe a fake tear away. I growled and ran towards Him trying to use Buttercups approach, But he saw it coming and kicked me all the back against the walls which it gave me the same reaction but worse this time… I bended over and threw up some blood. Him started laughing again.

"I thought you where the smart one…You should know by now I put some antidote X in your system…your weak..Its amazing you can stand on your own though!" Him said getting close to me. I started to shake. He laughed at this.

"It's a shame….I'm going to kill your sisters and the ones they love…and Brick!" he said with that grin returning. I growled and hoped he wouldn't come any closer to me.

"You….demon..go back to hell where you belong!" I said standing back up. He grabbed me by his claw.

"WHY YOU LI-" but he got cut off by the door opening and the room became colder.

"Leave her! you have more to do leave the girl and you can have your fun later Lord Chernaborg…..your older brother is waiting Lord Him.." The female voice said. Him narrowed his eyes at her and looked at me and dropped me on the ground. Him has a brother?

"See you later pet…have fun!" Him said as he followed the woman out of the room.

I straightened up and tried to run to the door but they slammed it shut in my face. I fell on my knees in front of the door. I heard laughing on the other side… horrible laughing. I crawled with all my strength to the middle, because with the information I got I don't want to throw up more blood or worse. I pulled my knees up to my chest. 'Lord Chernaborg…your older brother is waiting lord him..' that lady saying that…Him has a Brother and it's the evilest villain!...Does that mean…Him fears his brother? Or is he trying to steal his power? So many explanations but which one is right? I closed my eyes trying to think but it's so weird…why would he want to Help his older brother? And why would they take me? Wait! I know what he's going to do but it makes no sense!

"Hello love!" A dimwitted voice said as it entered the freezing room. I tensed at his voice and it only made him chuckle darkly.

"Well looks who afraid of little old me? Huh you've grown weak! How pathetic!" He spat at me. I don't know why but my breath quickened, my heart started to pound wildly, and my body started to shake uncontrollably.

He walked towards me with detonation in his eyes. My body started to shake faster. He bended down and grabbed my face in his faced, He pulled my face up words making me look at him I looked up to his magma eyes which were still dull and not a live. My breath hinged and he just grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, I spit at him in the face, he winced and dropped my face and wiped the spit of his face. I started to smirk but he hit me back and against the wall. I throw up more blood, and it just made him laugh. He walked over to me a licked the blood of my mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him, as he grinned wildly. I growled in a low tone.

"Now now no need to be a tramp…But wait it fits you because you are Him's pet, aren't you?" He question.

"I did it so I could save Bricks life, because I care for him!" I said narrowing my eyes in little slits.

"You honestly think you can save him and get away for your fear?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid to see me, I'm hurt!"

"You should be you Bast-"

"Now now what horrible tongue you have love..We might need to fix that!"

"BROCKY! COME ON!" I heard a female voice yell on the other side of the door. He winced, I smirked.

"Don't keep Berserk waiting!...Brocky!" I teased as he threw me on the ground and kicked me in the rib cage, and left the room as he slammed the door shut….I laid here hoping Brick, his brothers, and my sisters find me.

"…Brick…where are you when I need you the most…." I whispered as a tear rolled down my face.

**(Bubbles P.O.V( When Brick yells)**

"**BLOSSOM!"**

I dropped the salad I was eating and looked up at Boomer who had the same reaction. I Stared at his cobalt blue eyes, He nodded and we took out of the fancy restaurant. We ran to the Italy part but I was going such a fast paste and having my head down trying to gain more speed, I kept run until….

WHAM!

I hit something hard and the impact flew me back against Boomer, We both fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Buttercup in the same position I was in but he was on top of Butch….HAhA! I looked over to Brick but…Where's Blossom..I stared to frown and I looked over to the blushing greens…

"Where's Blossom?" I asked getting off of Boomer and helping him up.

"One word..HIM" Brick said as he helped BC off of Butch.

My heart stopped…Him the evilest villain…But why Blossom why did you go where are you? Then A wonderful and Magical Idea popped in my head! I started to jump up and down. I knew everyone's eyes were on me.

"Bubbles?" a soft gentle voice said behind me, I turned and smiled at Boomer.

"I know how to find her!" I said but someone grabbed my shoulder I turned and looked at Bricks Bloody red eyes.

"How?" he growled at me, I gulped and started to shake, Boomer grabbed bricks wristed and yanked them away from my shoulder and held Brick back.

"How Bubbles?" Buttercup asked calmer then Brick did. I turned and looked at her and nodded.

"The Disney Character…it will take a while to find the strong ones but by tomorrow night We might have enough characters to find her and to stop them!" I said proudly…Everyone's jaws hit the floor, then Butch smirked to Brick.

"Hey leader Boy I thought you made the plans not the blondies!" Butch said smirking then brick fell to the ground.

"I'M LEADER TRASH JUST PUT ME ON THE CURB!" He said pounding the ground, Buttercup and I got on are knees by him.

"Come on Brick your still the smart leader!" BC told him.

"Ya come on Brick!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" He asked

"Absolutely!..Now let's go save Blossom!" Buttercup said. As she tried to help him up but he got teary eyes.

"BLOSSOM!" HE yelled.

"Great…Hey Boomie, and Butch can you help him back to the hotel?" I asked, they nodded and took the unhappy Brick back to the hotel.

"Ready to kick butt?" I asked BC.

"Of course..lets go…Tonight is going to be awesome!" She said as we took off. I smiled, Tonight was going to be hard, Don't worry blossom! Just hang in there, Where going to get help, then kick some bad guy butt! Hehe!

**OK! In the next chapter I will do the finding of the heroes and the villain meeting should be interesting…So R&R!**

**Brick: it will make her Write and update faster! SO R&R!**

**Please do I don't what Butch to sit on me again! That wasn't fun! T^T …SO R&R…God bless and I hoped you like this chapter!...R&R bye! **


	12. Chapter 12: Villain's meeting

**Chapter 12: Villain's meeting/ finding of the hero's **

**I'm sorry….. Lately some creepers been stacking me so for the past weeks I've been trying to figure it out and…I'm sorry! But I hope you in joy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or RRG, Him, nor Punks….But I do own the RightRB and the plot!**

…**.On with the show!\**

**(Him's P.O.V)**

Villain's meeting Blah!...I still wish I could still torture that little goody Power puff but then my brother throws a meeting….everyone is required to come….I mean everyone….. I was walking down the hall with Maleficent after she rudely interrupted my torture session, I hope Brock picked it up afterwards but I still wanted to see her cry and best part I scammed her in believing her little red head ruff will be safe…I'm a demon we don't keep promises! Maleficent rounded the corner and I followed her to my brothers thrown room. The room was very big it was black, purple, and red. The floor was purple, all the walls where black and the curtains where a dark crimson, the thrown was in the back on a platform, and all the villains where meeting and catching up, My brother stood at the bottom of the stairs talking to some other high villains but not as high as my Brother, Maleficent, or I am of course.

All villain's around the Disney parks made it…not my fellow villain's didn't…..great…I walked over to Hades with his firry blue hair flaming and Jarfar in his red genie form, Hades of course eating an eye as Jarfar talking about how he almost made princess Jasmine his…What a loser…..

"Hey HIM! Nice job with that firry dessert flower of a red head!" Jarfar hit me on the back, Hades started to crack up!

"Yeah but he still can't talked to Maleficent without blushing!" Hades smirked at his remark….My face turned a dark red as my eyes widened…I growled in a low voice….

"I don't like her were friends…"I said as I walked over to Captain Hook and my brother.

"Chernaborg you know there on their way.." Hook hissed at the black demon..Chernaborg gave a wicked smiled. I stood there listening.

"Of course and that's what makes my game fun..Now I'm still missing the Punks and Rights…and Stitch." He said and as if command the punks and rights flew in. I smirked if there flying skills improved and fighting the Puff and Ruff couldn't stop them…O well not my place to be in my brother business of training them…..or Maleficent…

"Now the Meeting can start," My brother hissed as he jumped up on his thrown and the villains hushed and stared at my brother, "Villain's of all Male or female…I gathered you all up to say…A battle is on its way! Now is the chance to get back at those Hero's instead of good evil shall rein! All day and night shall the hero's and goody characters be slaves to us! We can trap the guests and make them slaves as well! Tonight to make what I say come true we have to battle all the characters! I know what your thinking but think of the rewards!"

A buzzing started as all the villains talked it out…A lot of them were agreeing but half weren't….I walked over to my brother with a sly look on my face.

"May I brother?" He nodded to me, I smirked.

"Fellow Villains! The odds are against them…Aren't you sick and tired on how they treat us? Or that a Mouse is in charge?" I questioned, a lot of them nodded and some looked disgusted, my brother nodded me to go on.

"Then let us take charge of them! And send the mouse to its death!" I hissed, all of them nodded and cheered! I took a step back and let my brother take charge again.

"Then….. SUIT UP, THE TIME IS NEAR!" He roared all the villains took off to get ready for the battle! I turned and looked at my brother and he nodded I smiled wicked and took off to see my favorite little toy….

**(Blossom's P..O.V)**

I sat on the floor where Brock left me. I heard wicked laughter, hollering, and screeches…I closed my eyes and shivered. What ever happened at that meeting must have been important to cause all the villains of Disney to get excited over it….I hope Brick's ok and my sisters, I wonder if there looking for me?...maybe not but…this room is freezing cold my teeth are chattering and my legs are freezing. I could see my breath. My mind is blank then I closed my eyes…until….

"HELLOW BLOSSY!" I heard annoying dark voice. I opened my eyes and saw Buster and Bounder above me giving me goofy grins, I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Buster she doesn't look like she's happy to see us!" Bounder said nudging him.

The army green, and indigo blue Rights gave me a wicked smile. I narrowed my eyes and growled warning them to stay away. Buster laughed as Bounder smirked at me. I hissed at them..I hate them all of them I hate this room. My breath started to hitch as Buster touched my cheek I shirked and tried to move away but my legs wouldn't move. He laughed and so did Bounder. I heard the door open and more people can in.

"Stop torturing her! That's HIM's and Brocks job! We have a job to do remember?" I heard a ticked off Brute and a giggly Brat…Buster scowled at me and turned to face Brute.

"But it's fun!" He wined, Brute rolled her eyes and grabbed Busters ear and pulled him out of the room. Bounder and Brat followed them out. I sighed and closed my eyes hoping none of the others villains came but…..Hoping isn't wishing.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little toy?" I heard a hiss. I opened my eyes to see HIM still in his tux and fedora. I made my eyes into slits.

"What's with the get up and not that guy little voice of yours?" I questioned, lifting my head up to him. He smiled.

"I get bored!" he replied.

"Your still the gay crab to me you know that right?" I said grinning. He rolled his eyes and kept smiling.

HIM smiling? What's going on here? I watched him carefully he leaned against the wall. The smile turned into a grin.

"You know they are going to die tomorrow night right?" HIM growled at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"There stronger then you think!" I spat at him. He started to laugh.

"HAHA and I thought you were the smart one!" HIM continued to laugh. I gritted my teeth.

"What do you mean?" I said staring at him.

" There's a battled tomorrow tonight! And I put something in that darling Ruff you care for!" Him sneered at me.

"Why you bast-"

"What a naughty little mouth!" Him said, Smirking he grabbed my throat and whispered in my ear.

"And the best part if that the antidote is inside your system." He sneered. I almost started to cry…No Blossom stay strong you are strong act like Buttercup.

"Your not going to cry that's pathetic! I wanted to see tears," HIM yelled then got a wicked grin on his face, "If your not going to cry for him…I'll make you cry in pain!"

**(BC'S P.O.V)**

It's Ten a clock at night they closed Magic Kingdom early so we took it was advantage. We decided not to spit up so we stayed was a pack. We started off to Cinderella's Castle. We flew pasted the stature and headed inside the castle. Once inside we found all the character they were dancing and having a great time. I looked around and saw Mickey dancing with a female mouse. The female turned and looked are way and the smile turned to a frown, Mickey turned around and looked at us then told something to the female mouse and started walking towards. Bubbles smiled and waved to the female mouse…she looks familiar.

"Bubbles who is that and why is she scared of us?" I whispered to Bubbles.

"That's Minnie mouse," she said back…..now I remember her she's Mickey's girlfriend!, "and she's afraid of Butch!" I started to laugh a bit. Mickey walked towards us slowly.

"What are you doing here….where's your sister?" He said as he had worry filling his eyes. I stepped up to him.

"They got her that's why we came we need your help!" I said to the mouse. He looked up at me.

"Then a battle is on it's way.." He said as he got on top of a table, all the character hushed for their leader to speak.

"Creature's of Disney…The time has come to battle the villains once again," All the character had wide eyes at their leader, "I know but we need to end this! They think they can push around the weaker friends and are guest but that needs to stop we need to fight back!" All the character's cheered. Mickey turned to us and nodded for us to follow the mouse…we did he lead use to one of the tables. He took a deep breath.

"Some of the strong character's aren't here…there searching the park…I need to five to find the eight of them." He said. Bricked looked up.

"Which characters are we talking about?" He asked. Mickey took in another deep breath.

"Here are the character's….We need Aladdin and Jasmine, Hercules, Peter pan and Tinker bell, Prince Eric, the Beast, and….Captain Jack Sparrow.." He said biting down on his lip at the last one. Brick thought about it then nodded.

"Well find them," he said was he stood up, "But one more thing."

"mmmhh" the mouse hummed.

"Where can we find them?"

"Here's a map that shows where you can find them." Mickey said was he handed three maps to us. Butch, Boomer, and Brick grabbed one. We nodded to Mickey and flew out of the exit. As we were out we all stopped to figure it out.

"Ok I'll take Beast and Hercules!" Brick said we all nodded to that.

"Well take Peter, Ticker bell, and Eric!" Bubbles said.

"Then we get Aladdin, Jasmine, and Jack!" I said with a smirk. Butch huffed.

We all nodded and took off. On the map it said Aladdin and Jasmine where in the Morocco part of the park. Well flew there it didn't take long only three seconds… we landed near the flying carpets ride…we looked around then I spotted them they were looking around the gifted shop. I hit Butch on the arm and started to walk towards them. They looked up at us and smiled, I tried to smile back but nope!

"Hello pretty lady!" I heard Butch cooed at Jasmine. She glared at him, I did also…..ooo I'm going to shoot him later..but for now this will work…I slap him really hard on the face, he stumbled back , Jasmine and I started to laugh a bit.

"Sorry for Butch but…We need your help I'm Butterc-"

"I know who you guys are Buttercup…that's Butch right the rowdy ruff?" She asked as I nodded, I looked over to Aladdin who was wearing only a vest with no under shirt and pants I mean he looks…..sexy! he stared at me then smiled…Perfect teeth to…..

"If you guys came to see use that means Mickey needs something and its important right?" he asked both of use, we nodded.

"You she my sister got token by this gay demon Crab thing and then Bri-…..well you get the picture…and they're going to start a battle and w-" I said but being cut off by Aladdin.

"We understand well go with you….I'll love to kick that Jarfar's slippery little as-"

"ALADDIN!" Jasmine shrieked as she covered his mouth. I started to laugh but Butch nodded and pulled me aside.

"Buttercup this is where we spit..I'll take Aladdin..(whispers)..and the goddess Jasmine back…(louder)…And you find Jack Mu'K?" He asked, I glared then nodded, He smirked then walked with them back to the castle…it's not a very long walk!

I picked up the map and saw where I could find Jack….The pirates of the Caribbean ride…of course..and Butch leaves me with a pirate…Stupidest mistake in his life…I flew towards the ride..I heard the music I looked at the shadows there was laughing…Uh huh! Well I guess I'm dressing up! I ran towards the gifted shop and grabbed a girls pirate costume I ran into a changing room and put it on..It was a dark green and black dress which the skirt part ended at my thighs and the top showed a bit of cleaved not a lot though…I hissed I hated dresses and skirts but to then combined I hate it with passion! But I don't want to get caught then get my neck slit…..So I'll just deal with it…I grabbed a bandana which was Black and green also around my head..I put some mascara also to look like I'm a pirate or punk in the real world….I walked back over back to where I was going to enter and I went for it…..I walked down the halls of the ride seeing some of the pirates joking around and drinking. Some of the male's gave me some nodded and whistle, I glared. Hissed, and stuck my tongue at them. I kept walking till I hit one of the boats….Darn it Sparrow where are you?...I climbed in one of the boats…..It started and I saw a creepy scene then it dropped and Davy Jones in water appeared smiling at me..I shivered a bit…as he just laughed. The boat went through Davy and continued the next scene had ships…and cannons real cannons….Darn it…. I dodged a cannon as it flew past my head, the boat pasted and the scene that was next had music and Pirates chasing girls that's when I saw him Jack Sparrow…..his Black hair and his get pirate up! He was walking like a girl for heaven's sakes! I walked over were he was drinking….Great a drunk Pirate just my luck! He looked up at me and frowned.

"Wh-why is te rum don?" he asked in a slurred voice, I rolled my eyes…just my luck! I have an idea it just might work.

"Hey Jack I know there more rum is if you follow me?" I asked with a wink, he smiled at when winked back.

"Darlin, wher you go I'll follo swee heart.."He said getting up, I helped him but smelt alcohol which almost am me puke up. I walked to the closed exit.

When we exited I put Jack's arm around my shoulder so I had a better grip on him. Then we flew back to the castle was we entered I sat him down on a chair, I looked over a saw Butch, he was staring at me with is mouth open.

"Butch you keep your mouth open like that flies will enter your it!" I said he closed his mouth. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I meet Jack's eyes.

"Wher is te rum?" he asked

"Umm I don't know!" I replied.

Then out of nowhere the grubby Pirate grabbed my chin and kissed me, I saw a dark forest green streak fly past and grabbed Jack with him, I looked over and saw Jack pinned in the wall by a very ticked off Butch….Great….

"BUTCH STOP HE'S DRUNK! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yelled and pulled butch away from a confused Jack.

"If he touches you again I'll rip him to shreds'!" He roared and glared at Jack.

Great….just lovely!...I hope the blue's, and Brick are doing better then me!...Blossom after this I'm going to slap you!

**(Brick P.O.V)**

I convinced the beast after telling him my story now all I need to find is…Hercules! I flew as the Beast ran back to the castle…I flew to space mountain I don't know why he's there! I was getting closer to 'Tomorrow Land' I flew past the sign and the rides of Buzz and Monster INC and Stitch…I flew till I Heard some yelling….I flew towards the sound it was the two demon's from the movie of Hercules the fat pink one and the skinny blue one….Hades demon's….

"What do you think Hades will do to the red head in the ice prison?"

"He said he was going to have fun….I Wonder if we can help?" I Blue said with a giant smile, as he turned to his fellow Pink demon. I snared so low only my brothers, and the puffs can hear…..I narrowed my eyes and flew from my hiding spot! The two had their backs to me….Perfect….I snuck up behind them and grabbed their tails, they started to squel and turn at me with shocked faces then they smiled.

"O hey! Brock!" The blue one said as he nodded at me.

"Did Hades, or Him want us and I didn't think it would take you that long to beat the crap out of Hercules!" The Pink one said was he rolled his eyes…They think I'm Brock? I needed to use this to my advantages.

"Yeah and I forgot where the Hide out is!" I said hoping they would believe me!...and of course they did.

"Don't you remember? It's at th-"

Out of nowhere Brock and Hercules crashed through the Monster INC ride. Darn it! I kept a hard grip on the two shocked Demons tails. Brock and Hercules Battled it out, Brock looked over to me then gave me a evil smile, I narrowed my eyes and gave him a low grow, I ran towards him and with my free hand I punched Brock off of Hercules and handed the two demon's to him, He took them and started pounding both of them….I turned back to Brock and charged into him and tackled him into the ground and started to pounded his face in…I gave him a bloody nose, and a black eye he winced in pain. Then I felt a tap on the shoulder, I turned around then a fist made contacted with my face. The impact threw me off of Brock I opened my eyes and saw Berserk helping Brock up with a smirk on their faces they flew off!

"I'LL CAN GOOD CARE OF BLOSSY FOR YA BRICK!" Brock hollered at me…I growled…my blossom.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US!" The little demon blue cried!

I saw a hand and it helped me up I looked up and saw a smiling Hercules, I nodded as he handed me back the two little demon's I took them, they gulped and shivered, I smirked at this.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you I would have been dead!" The hero said gripping my hand.

"It's cool! You ok though?" I asked him, he nodded with pride.

"Well that's wonderful now I need you to come with me! Mickey needs you back at the castle…..there's going to be a battle soon!" I told him, He was deep in thought.

"Well I owe you my life! Yes I will go with you….Plus I get to kick Hades little grey hinny again!" He said with Fire filling his eyes, I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Wha?"

"Dude fastest ways!" I said as I started to fly.

"umm I have my own ride!" He said as he whistle, I heard a house then saw Pegasus his white body and blue hair, Hercules let go and jumped on Pegasus's back.

We flew to the castle, as we got inside I saw this Pirate kissing BC then a dark green steak pinning him up to the wall I saw BC calm my brother down. I walked over there seeing with little blue thing on my bros back. I tapped his shoulder.

"Wait?" Butch asked, I pointed to his back.

"What the Heck is that?" I asked, He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"My new pet!" He said, The blue thing put its head on Butch's shoulder, my mouth gaped.

"YOU CANN'T PUT STITCH BUTCH!" I yelled at him, Butch and the little blue alien gave me the puppy face, I slapped my face 'darn it Boomer why? Why in heaven's sake did you teach him the puppy face?' I sighed…

"fine.." I said Butch and stitch made the same happy face….creepy dude creepy!

….just great…..he keeps the alien…blossom if you could see us know….I miss you and I'm going to get you back…

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I've been cornered by HIM…..I guess my torturing being's now…..HIM gave me a creepy smile….I held my breath as I felt his tongue slithered around my neck…I shivered at it…..eewww…..I closed my eyes, then I heard the door open and the room got super cold….Maleficent….. Him put his tongue back in his mouth…..Her green face showed no fear as she walked over to HIM and grabbed him by his Tux collar and dragged him out of the room…..THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!...I fell to the ground and sighed…who knew being alone was so peaceful! I closed my eyes and an image of Brick popped into my mind, I'm so sorry Brick! I wish I was with you I do! I heard the door creek…my eye's popped open. I looked to the corner of the room and there stood a very badly beat up Brock…I almost started to laugh…well I guess Brick gave him a good beating. He limped through the cell and glared at me.

"Brick says Hi!" He spat at me, I chuckled.

"Looks like it!" I spat back. He glared then left the room and slammed the door shut!...nice brick nice….

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

We were returning from a very fun night first we found Eric, then Peter and tinker bell are mission was a complete! We were flying back to the castle, as the little fairy took lead Peter and Boomer and to carry Eric. Then we entered I saw BC in a cute Pirate costume I ran over to her.

"That's so cute where did you get that?" I asked with big eyes, her eyes where locked on something I turned my head and saw what she was looking at….Butch had Stitch on his back! HE'S NOT DEAD HAHA! Yes I always knew he was good! I ran over to Butch.

"Can I hold him Butch?" I asked with the best puppy dog face ever! Butch smiled and nodded to Stitch, Stitch jumped in my arms as I cuddled him close to me.

"Bubbles can I have him back now?" Butch asked.

"NO HE'S MINE!" I barked as I kept him closer to me, Butch put his arms in alert! I heard BC, Boomie, and Brick laugh.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Creature's of Disney! Are battle is close So tonight we rest and tomorrow we practice then at the Battle!" Mickey said and character cheered and headed to where they sleep…He head back to the hotel. When we got there I ran inside are room and shut the door after BC walked through. I listened at the door and heard.

"You don't give animal's to Bubbles….You know your not going to get him back right?" I heard my Boomie chuckle a bit.

"Yeah I know now that now….. Darn it! Even Stitch went with her talk about un loyal pets!" I heard Butch yell. I looked down to the little blue alien fast asleep in my arm's…Yep Butch and I'm keeping him! I ran to my bed and laid down with the blue little alien cuddled up against me…Tomorrow we get my sister back! I said to myself as I fell asleep.

**Long chapter huh? I'm sorry again for the very long wait and I hope you will forgive me!** **Sorry again and R&R please I worked really hard on it! I swear I'll be better about updating…..also don't give Bubbles any animal's she will NOT give them back!**

**Butch: Can I pleas have him back Bubble's?**

**Bubb: NOPE HE'S ALL MINE!**

**O BUTCH WHEN WILL YOU LEARN? Ok so again I'm super sorry again and R&R**

**Brick: because you know you want to!**

**And GOD BLESS!...see yeah next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13: NOT CHAPTER QUESTIONS READ!

**QUESTION NOT CHAPTER!**

**Ok this is a question not a chapter. So Something is making me nervous because I don't know what you want as in here are your questions.**

**1: PPG, RRB, and Good characters battle against the villains?**

**2: Some other super hero's from different shows join in.**

**3: Go with my in stinted (Please don't make me)**

**Ok I'm leaving up a poll that has these questions or you can leave a review I need you to vote, I'm sorry I'm just not my cocky self lately! So the question is up to you want do you want to see in the next Chapter?...Thank you for your support and God bless and have a awesome day! **


	14. Chapter 14:13 PreparingBattle Part 1

**Chapter 13: Preparing/ The Battle (Part one)**

**(Comes out of the dark) Hi! Sorry I left the story there…. I needed time to think up something Amazing and fun…Thank you for helping I looked over stuff and reviews so I now know what to do :D THANKS!…..But I want to apologize for not Update in Moths I understand if you do not want to continue with me on this story but I have grown in writing my friend ShadowTheHegdehog22 Has helped me improve and I've been busy with School, Work, Friends, and basically life it's self. Well the Story is about to explain a lot and the reason of Him's doing and shed some light on some unforgettable past that Brock was talking about her fear?….AND OF COURSE THE BATTLE :D!^_^**

**Brick: (Walks in room with a water and spits it out when seeing me) Y-YOU?**

…**..Hi how's life?**

**Brick: HOW'S LIFE YOU (BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPP) ABANDONED US! BUT TO TOP IT OFF YOU STOPPED THEN YOU COME BACK THINKING WE'LL FORGIVE YOU?( keeps going)**

…**MAKA CHOP!(Slams giant Dictionary down on his skull)…I'm sorry ok?**

**(Bubbles comes in seeing Brick on the ground with a dent and blood coming out then looks up seeing me.)**

**Bubbles: :D YES YOUR BACK AHAHAHA!**

…**..yeah umm want to do the disclaimer?**

**Bubbles: OF COURSE! Ok friends and reviewers this chick only owns the plot and Righteous Right Boys! That's all! :D**

**Yep On with the Story! :D**

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes as the sun's warm rays hit my face I looked down to see a little blue fur ball in my arms. I smiled knowing what today was, it's the day we get Blossom back and lock away the Villains for good! I looked over to see Buttercup still asleep with a scowl on her face. I laughed quietly as she started to mumble under her breath.

"Buttercup! Time to wake up!" I said in a sing-song voice. She growled and turned over.

"Five more minutes Leader girl!" She mumbled out.

I frowned at the phrase 'Leader Girl' I miss Blossom, I wish she was here telling me it was going to end good but she's not instead she's held captive with worst Monsters and Villains in Disney!...What if there torturing her or starving her...Why can't I still feel your presents here with us why did you leave and go with Him?...Stop it! don't think about negative things I know she's strong and smart to figure something out, but why hasn't she escaped or tried to contacted us? There I go again! GGRRRAAAHHH! This is so….so…..so HIM! Taking away something Important to everyone!...I felt something start to stirrings in my arms and looked down to see black eyes staring up at me with concern swimming in them.

"I'm ok Stitch." I told the little blue alien trying to show him I wasn't sad but it wasn't working because he started hugging me I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you." I said letting go and going over to my suite case knowing we had to prepare before the battle meaning training Supper hard.

I picked out a Light blue tank with black jeans and a black belt. I walked over to the Bathroom and walked in and tried shutting the door, but then something started to whimper. I looked down seeing Stitch with begging eyes to come with me. I gave him weird smiled,

"No …Wait! I got it! Can you wake up Buttercup for me please? Do anything you need to!" I asked, his eyes went huge and nodded I smiled and closed the door. Then I got dressed. I guess there's no point to taking a shower if were preparing for a MAJOR battle.

After I got dressed I started brushing my teeth till…

"GIVE THAT BACK! YOU NASTY BLUE PERVERTED ALIEN! NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE BUTCH'S PET!" At that I cleaned out my mouth and opened the door to see clothing scatter EVERYWHERE! like underwear and shirts, jeans.

I looked up seeing Buttercup chasing Stitch around the room with…..omg…Stitch running around the room with her….her….why that little pervert it was her bra on top of his head like a crown. I walked over to where they were running around and when Stitch saw me he took of the bra crown and ran behind me. I looked down and he was clinging to my jean leg and he looked petrified, I looked up to see a very ticked off Buttercup. I smiled and raised my hands in defense.

"I'm glad your awake sister!"

"Don't Sister me you told that little pervert to wake me up!" She snapped at me, I huffed and turned my head from her.

"It's your fault you don't get up when your told! Now hurry up and get dressed!" I said with a sigh.

"O right practice!" She said finding some cloths and rushing in the bathroom in second's she was done. She wore like what I had on but a lime green tank and black jeans with a black belt.

"Ready when you are Bubbles!" Buttercup said walking over to the door.

"Right!" I replied following her. When she was about to open it someone started pounding on it. I started to giggle and she just rolled her eyes until I saw them fill with an evil glint. She turned to me and ripped Stitch of my leg, then opened the door meeting a smirking Butch. She threw Stitch into butch making him fall into the ground. Butch was confused and buttercup was smirking.

"I believe that little perverted thing is yours!" She screeched and walked behind a laughing Brick and Boomer. Butch looked down then looked up at me.

"W-What H-Happened?" Butch asked Stitch perched it's self on his shoulder. I started to giggle.

"I'll tell you all later!" I told him and walked over to Boomer. He had a Dark blue Tank top with Black jeans and a white belt. Really both of his brothers wore those but with their own styles.

"Good morning Bubbles." He said to me pulling me into a hug I hugged back then quickly pulled away.

"Good morning! When will we start Practice?" I asked.

"After breakfast." Brick said Flying towards the Main building with the Food court in it. We all took off and followed him.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

Today's the day….Brick…Bubbles….Buttercup…Boomer….even Butch…I won't let you die….. I tried to get up, but the pain in my body from the trashing Him and Brock gave me was trying to hold me down…..Think Blossom think…Then it hit me….. the door….if I can leave….I might have a chance….But it's so far there has to be another way…I looked over and saw a vent Bingo! I started to crawl until I heard footsteps coming towards the cell. So close dang it, I stopped and laid down like a weak dog. When the door opened stepped out one of last people I didn't wanted to see.

"Hello Blossy! Starving I know you are!" Brock Said coming over to me.

I didn't replied I kept my eyes on the shining light that he was blocking. He narrowed his eyes at me and walked towards me. I didn't flinch when he grabbed my throat pulling me up to my feet and punching my body. I won't cry! I won't cry I promised myself! I'll be tough like Buttercup told me to be. I won't show fear until I see Family, Brick and his brothers in Battle. I won't rest till I put Him back in his grave and the Rights and Punks are back in jail. I won't Show Brock any mercy for putting my love ones and friends through this. I will Fight till I'm died and Will protect My family and friends no matter the cost.

"CRY BLOSSOM CRY!" Brock was screaming at my face. My eyes Flashed realizing something if I can stand, I can walk and run. I smiled and kneed him where the sun will never shine and then his head was low I punched him right in the face making him stumble back and fall to the freezing ground. I went to the vent hope filling me as I opened it. I looked back at Brock.

"Never I will never cry unless I need to!" I hissed and crawled into the vent.

The vent was warm and making my Skin color turn back to normally, I felt my powers returning. I might be the Ice queen but it doesn't mean I can withstand the Climate of it. I heard Yelling on the other side of the walls I saw a vent I crawled to it and looked through one of the slits it was the command room, with camera's everywhere parks, hotels, even Downtown Disney. I kept moving because I saw people coming into the room. I moved quietly and quickly through the vent as possible. I hear voice and I turned back not looking where I was going. Then I started free falling through the ceiling but then I hit something soft I looked up seeing I was sitting in a chair surrounded by the Monster's and Villains of this Nightmare that I wish I could wake up from. I looked across the room seeing Chernaborg at the head of the table. Maleficent on his left side and Him on his right. But the thing that caught my eyes where Chernaborg's Lime green eyes that had no pupils just all green, sinful, Deviant, hateful eyes towards me….Ok Blossom play this smoothly I am getting my powers back I just need to calm down.

"Nice to see you Finale made it Blossom, now we can eat." Seethed a very ticked of Him. My eyes widen at that. Wait, Wait they knew? Well this sucks. I looked to see the basically top maybe 20 Villains and the others either weaker Villain's or just Servants.

"It took her long enough! I mean three days to figure out a way out? She took the ceiling for crying out loud but I wish she would of took the door It would have made it a lot more Fun!" Wined a very cranky Maleficent. I took a deep breath….That is going on. Chernaborg's eyes Snapped over to Maleficent then over to Him!

"**BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP" **His voice rang shaking the room maybe even the building," Hmpt, Brother didn't you say that Brock said something about her unforgettable Past of hers?"

"Yes quiet fun really." He said as Chernaborg got up and moved towards me. My body stiffened.

"I know a really fun way for her to tell us the story." Maleficent spoke up as Chernaborg touched my face with his black claws, I jerked my head back from him. He gave a wicked smile at Maleficent.

"Show me then!"

"My pleasure," She got up and came from behind me," Bind her!" She snapped at some of the Servants.

They bound me to the chair with chain's I felt my power leave again. I struggled for a minute seeing how tight but every time I did I felt like they were getting tighter and tighter. Maleficent nodded at Him. Him gave this Unpleasing grin that made my stomach turn. Him stood up and went over to her and whispered something and left. She turned to me and grinned then turned to Chernaborg. He raised one of his eyes.

"Are you ready Lady Maleficent?" He spoke low and amused tone.

"Of course your highness!" She spoke softly at him as she rose her staff up.

"What are you go-" Jarfar closed my mouth with his power's of being a dark genie and smirked at Maleficent.

"You're welcome." He spoke up at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"_Fire and earth come together as one, Water and Ice give birth to a Demon, Darkness and Shadows come together, A phantom of fear is Born!"_ She chanted. Then in the middle of the room came out a dark figure, It's eyes are White as snow. It wore a black cloak and its hands scaly and black like.

"_The phantom of fear show your prey its fear of its past and future! Give your prey the mark of evil and make it turn! Go Phantom of fear Show your prey!"_ She chanted and pointed to me. I gasped as the thing appeared right in front of me under a second. Then it looked over at Maleficent.

"_**This one master?"**_ it's voice echoed. She nodded and it turned to me.

"_**I understand…."**_ It said placing its hand on my head. I started to scream in pain. Its touch felt like a blade cutting through my body like I was a piece of bread. My vision started to blur until I was surrounded by darkness then It hit me.

**_(Blossom's P.O.V(Past Of when Brock and Blossom where together right before the unforgettable Things!)_**

_The days so warm and it was a little bit cloudy as I walked around with my boyfriend Brock Righteous Right. He's so sweet and kind! I hope this day would ever end. It's my birth day today. We walked around the park it was so beautiful. Kid's playing and couples walking around. I looked at Brock. He was tall and bulky, and had handsome features. His eye's where a dark dully cool Magma, calm and fearless. He looked at me, and I smiled and he grinned and pulled me over to a bench and we sat down._

"_Blossom…." He asked as his eyes stared straight._

" _Y-yes? What's the matter?" I asked as he looked ahead._

"_Have you ever felt like you wanted to do something bad or evil?" he asked as he looked at me. W-What kind of question is that?_

"_No, not really why what's up?" I asked as his eyes harden._

"_Nothing….I don't know just… f-forget about it." He said was he turned from me._

"_Brock wh-"_

"_I STAY FORGET ABOUT IT BLOSSOM!" he yelled at me. I turned from him._

"_I'm sorry…Maybe you should go get ready for tonight!" he said as he got up. I didn't reply._

"_Bye Blossom." He said was he flew off._

_I got up and head for home. Instead of flying I felt like walking Plus it's only a five minute walk home. As I was walking I looked around seeing the colors change of the season this year it was so pretty this time of year. When I got home I looked around and saw the house empty….strange…I walked in and went upstairs two are separate rooms. The professor thought it was easier if we didn't have to share the same room. Butter was down the hall and Bubbles was the closest to the stairs and mine was the middle room. I walked in and laid on my bed looking at the picture's of the Phantom of the opera on my ceiling I love the play and plot of it. I looked over at the Alarm clock that said 6:04 in pink. I got up and made my way to the closet and walked in it._

_I picked out a dark pink dress with a Black Boots and Jacket I put my hair down and put a tad bit of makeup on. I heard the doorbell and I walked down I looked out side with my X-ray vistion and saw Brock standing there but he looked drunk. Ok not good…..I backed away from the door over to the Emergent button that calls my sisters. _

"_Doors open come in." I spoke in a sweet voice that I tried to muster out._

_Brock opened the door and tripped as he came in laughing like crazy clown. His eye's where glazed over with sin and lust? I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. He started crawling towards me. I pressed the button hoping my sisters would get her. He got close that I smelled drugs on him and smelt it from his mouth. I tried not to gag. _

"_B-Bloss-ly look frie-nds," he slurred showing me the drugs he had ," W-we should P-play!" my eyes widen in fear and shook my head, and stepped back from him._

"_N-NO Brock go sit down and get a grip please!" I cried staying away from him. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my wrists._

"_no!" he replied anger filling his eyes I wanted to cry but I can't…..I did begging hands and kicked him back, and ran to the safe room….but he was to fast._

"_W-Wha the rush love?" he asked checking me out, at that point I didn't love him he was after my body and that alone. I ran but he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I started screaming._

_I thought I was going to get Raped but God Almighty thank you. I saw Bubbles run into the house and Buttercup coming down the stairs. Buttercup's Face turned dark as she flew towards Brock and got him away from me as bubbles got the Vial of Antidote X and flying from behind him and stickling some into his system but not a lot to kill him but at this point I wouldn't care. Brock fell to the ground knocked out on the ground. Bubbles started to cry and hug me and Buttercup also hugged me telling me if he tries it again she was going to kill him…But I knew this wasn't the end of him trying…._

**(In the ballroom Berserk P.O.V)**

We stood there watching her scream in pain of all the memories coming back…..I looked over to see my sisters a little uncomfortable. I mean we work for these people. Blossom deserves it all of it taking things from me and my sisters. But she keeps Screaming like she's burning in hell its self. I looked over to Master Chernaborg and he looked very amused. Then he stood up and went over to Maleficent.

"It's time even thought it was fun…Let him finish it!" Chernaborg sighed leaving the room. My sisters and the rights turned to Maleficent and she nodded so we follow but I wonder what other torturing they have planned for her. I turned my head and saw the Phantom of fear come out of her then disappeared. Him stood over her frozen body. I shuddered I don't want be alone with that Molester! I turned to the front and left the ballroom. When we here out I heard a sinister Laughter.

OMG…O well time to get ready.

**(Boomer's P.O.V.)**

We trained all day in a secret place on the character's knew about. It was right under the tree of life. It was an ongoing field of sand. We trained with all the character's and I mean All and there all strong to fight! But they said they were rusty I mean that's kind of scary. I just got done training with Aladdin and I mean I'm sweating and he looks like nothing happened.

"Hey Boomer!"

I turned face to face with the Beast. He smiled at me and all I did was stare.

"Hey B-beast….How was training with Butch?" I asked, He smiled and showed his teeth.

"Gave me a run for my money is what he did!" I smiled and nodded knowing my Brother takes fighting seriously!

"Do one know about Brick?" I asked hoping he did well to.

"Yeah he beat Hercules but after it Hercules asked about his Blossom and well….." Moves showing Brick on his knees as BC and Bubbles where trying to calm him down and Cheer him up! I started to snicker. I looked over at Butch taking a picture and his face saying Blackmail all over his feature's I laughed.

"Yeah we all miss Blossom she kept him in place!" I said looking back at the Beast he nodded.

"I know how he feels when I almost lost Belle!" He said, I nodded.

"yeah, well I need to see if Brick needs me to do something else!" I said leaving the Beast there.

When I got to Brick, Mickey came out and stood there in his Sorcerer outfit with the mops with him, Show time.

" It's Time," he spoke and all the character's Gathered around," Okeeydooky Team Red will stay at the castle Team blue will patrol! Team Green will be the first to Battle!"

I looked to Butch and he smirked, I Smiled I was a captain of team Blue! I looked over to Brick he was staring trying to figure something out but he just couldn't. I sighed don't worry bro you'll get her back and beat that Dork Brock! Mickey pointed to Peter and He played is little thingy! I walked over to Bubbles.

"You ready?" I asked her she turned and nodded.

"I'm ready to kick Butt and win her back!" She told me making a little fighting pose. I grinned and nodded and looked at our group. All the fastest Character's with us even Beast!

"ALRIGHT LETS MOVE OUT!" I yelled out at them they nodded and followed us out of one path that lead to magic kingdom which we where the first out!

I divided them up in Squads the faster one's in charge of the squad, but I kept bubbles with me! I told them what rides to Patrol around. Bubbles, Beast, Peter, and I were going to Space Mountain. When we got there I heard Carnival music I looked and saw Jesters and…

"Peter! Beast! Take care of the clowns, Bubbles and I got these two!" I said staring at the opponent's.

"You really think you can take us down?" Asked a very cocky Bounder and Sour puss Brat! Bubbles narrowed her eyes.

…..This Battle isn't going to be pretty!...

**Well there you have it the beginning of the battle Part one! And I really hoped you will continue reading my story!**

**Boomer: Ya ! Don't you want to see us beat the crap out of them?**

…**Or the other way around…..**

**All: WHAT? O_O**

**HAHHAHA im joking chill but it will be hard to beat them! And I wonder what Him is going to do but the only way to see is to REVIEW ^_^! Thank you and God bless and thank you! :D**


	15. Chapter 15:14 realBattle Battle part 1

**Chapter 14: the Battle part one**

**Helloo Readers and reviewers…(Looks over seeing Oceanluver1 till giving me the puppy dog look) ok that's Adorable! (pats head) And I really don't understand why your giving me that look but Its cute! Anyway! Thank you guys for reviewing that makes me smile!**

**(Walks in room seeing Brick and Brock with swords in a fighting stance)**

…**-_-… Your kidding right!**

**Brick and Brock: BANKIA! (but nothing happened)**

**I leave three seasons of Bleach and Soul eater here and you guys go nuts?...Listen Brick your not Ichigo and Brock your not Hichigo… Can we get to the disclaimer now?**

**Brick and Brock: NO!**

**Brock: Why do you have to be mean like Lady Yoruichi!**

**Brick: AND SLAM DICTIONARYS ON ARE HEADS LIKE MAKA?**

…**..(Sighs) Because I'm the perfect mixture of both and can whoop you both…..(Evil smirk) Want to test me? Wittly Brocky and Bricky?**

**Brick: Your so going down…. that was one time!**

**And the last time probably…..maybe…..(BC walks in) Hey BC! Can you do the disclaimer I got two boys that need a lesson on not to change someone that can easily end them….**

**BC: (Smirks) Don't worry I got it!( I nodded and pull out a scythe blade and disappear out of sight) Ok Starfire123 doesn't own PPG only the people that created us do, but she only owns the plot and Righteous right boys! Now like she would say on with the show!**

**(Normally P.o.v(Bubbles and Boomer)**

The air turned cooled as the Boomer and Bubbles where a couple a feet from Bounder and Brat. Boomer took a right natural bow and Bubbles took left bow. Bubbles eyes narrowed and Brat stood there with her face in a wicked grin then turn to no emotion. Bounder on the other hand had his eyes locked with Boomer to see which one would make the first move. Bounder nudged Brat who tilted her head to the left and smiled and as he grinned.

"Let's make this quick!" Bounder spoke low as Brat nodded and ran towards Bubbles.

Bubbles moved to the left dodging the jab Brat threw at her. Bubbles ran behind at Brat and put her in a head lock which Brat elbowed her right in the solar plexus.

"Tramp." Bubbles hissed and Brat smirked and pulled her hand of her throat, flipping her straight on her back and got right on top of her throwing endless punches in Bubbles ribcage and face.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer yelled and ran towards her but a hand was placed on his left shoulder blade pulling him back.

Boomer used his left arm and moved it clocked wise in a rapid motion breaking his attackers back and throwing his hand down hard on it groin then solar plexus. Bounder hissed in pain not expecting that to happen, but Boomer was far from done. He swiped his arm up hitting Bounder right in under the chin. Boomer released Bounders arm then did a round house right to his temple sending him right into the gift shop of 'Space Mountain'. Boomer charged at Bounder who was getting out of the crater he made. Boomer threw punches at Bounder, But this time Bounder counter or dodged all of them. Bounder caught Boomer's fist and grinned kicking him right in the chest sending him into a lamp post.

Bubbles was losing breath as Brat kept punching her in the ribcage. Bubbles used her eyebeams knocking Brat right off of her. She jumped up without using her hands and flew towards Brat. Brat rubbed her head and saw Bubbles Flying towards her, She used her Sonic scream knocking Bubbles to the ground making a cratered where she fell. Brat giggled and walked towards her thinking she won with no problem. As she got near the crater she felt the earth shake under her violently. A terrifying scream filled the air as the earth gave out from under her. Brat's eyes widened with fear as Bubbles shot up from under her sending her in the air with her sonic scream. Bubbles flew towards her and grabbed her long piggy tail.

"Where is she?" Bubbles seethed at Brat who cracked a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Brat said, Bubbles growled and threw her into the ground. Where she fell made a big crater around her. Blood came out of Brat's mouth.

Bounder threw Boomer straight into a giant tree which knocked it over. Boomer got up making a giant electric bat in his hand. He used it like a sword and flew towards Bounder thrusting it at him rapidly. Bounder dodged a lot of his attacks on him but got a few bruises here and there.

"You suck at trying to wield a sword! That things barely hurtin me!" Bounder stated, Blooded dripped down the side of his head. Bounder glared at a grinning Boomer.

" I'm sorry will you repeat that? Because you left yourself open and it way to tempting and I couldn't help myself!" Boomer replied Grinning like a mad man. Bounder glared and made an elector ball in his hand and shot it at Boomer who hit it away with is Bat.

Bounder shot many at him, but Boomer was far too fast to get hit. Bounder hissed and shot eyebeams at him. Boomer tried to reflex them but every time it hit his bat it got shorter and shorter. 'Crapit' Boomer thought as Bounder hit his hand Boomer let go of his bat that disappeared. Boomer started spinning as fast as he could creating a powerful dark cobalt tornado, trying to suck in Bounder. Bounder grinned and flew towards it blasting it with sonic yell. The yell was so strong it stopped Boomer by bring it on his knees holding his ears. Bounder moved closer and kept yelling

Then out of nowhere comes a light blue streak knocking him to the ground and started punching his face in. Bounder couldn't see who it was but knew it was Bubbles. He grabbed her arms and flipped them so he was on top. She smiled sweetly before kneeing him straight in the groin. He yelped in pain and fell of her. Bubbles got up and mad a mad dash for Boomer but was tackled by Brat.

"TRAMP!" Roared and pissed of Bounder who got up and made is way over to Brat and Bubbles who where wrestling on the ground.

Bounder was very close to Bubbles and Brat, but was knocked of his feet by Boomer who whooped him and grabbed his arm making him fall into the ground as Boomer ran with his arm. Bounder was getting dragged by Boomer so he could keep him from Bubbles. Boomer threw him in against a lamp pole and started beating the heck out of him. Blood came from his mouth and arm, Boomer flew back and took deep breathes.

"Where is she Bounder?" Boomer said crossing his arms. Bounder grinned and thought to have a little fun before he fished his double.

"I'm not telling you but it was fun to hear her scream when Brock and Him played with her I'm surprised she can till walk!" He said standing up and dusting him fell off. Boomer's eyes narrowed.

"You're a sick twisted Kid ya know that!" Boomer spat and ran at him with his Elector bat forming, Boomer swung it him, but all Bounder did was catch it. Boomers eyes widen.

"Did you really think where this weak, we've been playing with you this stall time for Master Chernaborg to complete his overtake of this idiotic place." Bounder said snapping Boomer's bat into two pieces. Boomer growled and threw an uppercut that was catch by Bounder.

"Your pitiful! I don't understand how a weakling like you can be my double the all mighty and powerful Bounder!" Bounder said crushing Boomer's fist. Boomer didn't flinch as he was breaking his hand.

"Don't get cocky." Boomer replied kneeing him really good. Bounder eyes widen and saw Boomer's eyes go a darker shade of blue.

"Don't understatement your opponent!" Boomer said as he shot an eyebeam at his rival, but this time the eyebeam packed a harder punch Bounder went flying into the ground.

Bubbles was being kicked back by Brat. Bubbles knee's wanted to give out but she wasn't giving up determination was swimming in her eyes. Brat laughed at her and swiped away fake tears.

"You honestly think you match are abilities? I guess you really are a dumb blond huh?" Brat mocked , Running towards Bubbles and kicking her right in the stomach. The kick was so powerful it sent Bubbles back into a wall making it turn to rumble where she landed.

Brat stared at the non moving Powerpuff declaring she was dead. Bubbles laid there closing her eyes trying to remember what Buttercup told her if this happened. The memories filled her mind replaying what happened.

_**(flash Back)**_

_It was raining not the typical rain, just pouring hard core on Bubbles head. Bubbles sat there in a crater after being defected by Brat Powerpunk. Bubbles tried to move and the pain in her body was pulling her down. She tried but every time she was back on her bloody knee' again. She wanted to cry which she did for a little bit, but figured crying makes it worse. Yes she was a crier but does it have to be every blasted time? 'I'm a really this weak?' was going through her mind. Tear's invaded her light blue eyes._

"_Bubbles?" a Voice called out from a far ways away that she realized it belonged to Buttercup._

"_Where are you Bubbles?" Cried out from their fearless leader. Bubbles tried again to move but no such luck. She landed back on her knees, she hissed from the pain and tears fell._

"_Bubbles!" Buttercup called racing over to her and embraced her in a hug._

"…_Buttercup…..Why am I the weakling?" Bubbles said in a hushed voice. Buttercup looked down at her with her jade eyes with sadness and anger filling them._

"_Don't you ever say that again do you understand? Not ever Battle you can win! You Have to pick yourself up and train harder, and if you didn't win that just means you didn't train at your hardest and didn't push yourself to your limits…..We fight, Train, and stay as a team to protect one another…We are a family and no matter the cost we'll all was be there to pick one another up. Where always with each other! Do know what drives me to killing my enemies? Well it's to keep my family save same with you and Blossom, but we have to believe in are self's." She spoke to bubbles with her eye's giving her that look to continue. Bubbles stared at her raven haired sister with remembrance._

"_buttercup I'm So-"_

"_If you ever get beat up this bad I want you to go mad like you that one time….in the training room all the way to level eighteen…..Use all your resources, for if it is depending on someone's life…don't show them mercury….they'll use it as a weakness against you.." She told Bubbles picking her up and putting her on her back. _

"_Buttercup can we go home?" Bubbles asked hope filling her._

"_Yeah Siss ,but let's find leader girl first she went nuts trying to find you." Butter said taking off in the sky, trying to find their pink eyed Sister._

_**(Flash back ended)**_

Bubbles eyes shot open, her eyes turned a dark shade of blue. She stood up the pain was gone as the hope that her sister gave her returned her. She remembered, she remembered the reason she was fighting. It was for Blossom that they took so easily from her, her sister, their leader. A blue aura surrounded her. Her face turned to a smile but a deadly one. If looks could kill Satan himself would be quivering in fear from this one look. A wicked laughter roared from her. Brat turned and her eyes widened in fear.

'_No freaken way!'_ she thought as she took to the skies but Bubbles appeared right in front of her.

"Aw running away? Are we? Truly Pitiful, Brat!" Bubbles said as her smile widened, Bubbles sent a roundhouse straight to her temple knocking her down straight into the ground, But before she hit the ground Bubbles Kicked her back and sent her into the air.

"You thought I was a dumb blonde huh? Let's take this into reconsideration….."Bubbles said catching Brat by her neck in a choke hold. Brat searched for any mercury in Bubbles eyes but found nothing. She gulped.

'_I'm so dead.'_

**(Bc's P.O.V(Right after the Blues left to patrol the park)**

We ran down the narrow Tunnel after my Sister and Boomer left with their group. Butch was in the lead with Jack Skeleton and Aladdin. I was with Jasmine and Jack Sparrow. When we got of the tunnel we were right by 'Thunder Mountain'. Butch put Aladdin and Jasmine in charge of a team, and Sparrow in charge with another and put the others in squads sending them to help the Blue's Patrol team's Because of what Sally's Vision was of the Villains trying to ambush the patrol group's.

"Hey Butterbabe Come on Snap out of it!" butch said waving his hand in my face. I narrowed my eyes and pushed his hand out of my face.

"What's the Plan Butchie boy?" I asked locking my eyes on him. He smiled and looked me up and down.

"Live Bait." He replied, I cocked one of my eyebrows, and thought of a great way to ruin his mood.

"Ok I'll go get you a hula skirt and Coconut bra, make up, the works, hurling iron…..Ooo maybe nail polish." I replied with Sarcasm in every word. Jack skeleton start to crack up laughing as Butch's face turned a deep red.

"HEY! Listen So this is watch we going to do!" He said shaking of his little embarrassment. I listened closely as he started to explain my face turned in to a wild grin…..They won't know what hit them.

**(Normal P.O.V(Butch and Buttercup)**

Butch walked around Thunder Mountain as Buttercup laid in waiting. She was in a tree and all you could see was her jade green Eyes. Jack skeleton watched Butch's back. Then they heard it. A sonic Blast was thrown at Butch knocking back. He jumped back and formed a green aura around his hand and flew towards Buster punching him right in the face knocking him straight in to the ground and slamming him straight into the concrete making a giant crater in the earth. Butch started Punching hard core into Busters Ribcage and face making it bloody. Buster yelled in agony then using his heat ray and Sonic yell and mixed them in a perfect blend. Butch was sent back stumbling into the ground and making streak marks on the concrete.

"What's a matter Butchie Boy tryin to protect ya Butterbabe?" Buster spat getting up flying towards Butch. In the tree Buttercup's eyes narrowed at Buster.

Butch jumped up off the ground and swiftly dodged the right hook Buster threw at him. Buster sent his left arm to do a left hook but this Time Butch grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him as he punched his ribcage hard. Buster kicked Butch on the inside is his knee, then sonic yelling in his face sending him back. Butch stood up and blood was dripping from the side of his head and in it was coming from his mouth, he grinned with a deadly look in his eyes and started to twitch and shake making Buster narrow his eyes.

'_Busters a dead man….But where's Brute?_' Buttercup said to herself.

As if on cue a lighter shade of lime green streak appeared coming straight for Jack Skeleton as he got Buster irritated and annoyed. Buttercup leaped of her Perch and Flew faster than light and grabbed Brute by the collar of her shirt and carried her away.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Brute screamed. Buttercup threw her straight into a tree and smiled.

"Hey there Brute what's going on?" Buttercup asked in a monotone voice as Brute narrowed her eyes and rubbed her head from the impact.

Brute stood up and started throwing numbers of punches at Buttercup. Buttercup dodged and countered her attacks, but was getting a little irritated and bored from this. Buttercup grabbed her fists and flipped her on her back and used her eyebeams hitting her straight in the stomach. Screaming in agony Brute used it to amp her Sonic Scream. The power threw Buttercup into the tree pinning her to it. Brute moved closer and kept going. Buttercup jumped up onto another tree branch and started running and jumping to different branches dodging brutes power spheres. Brute tailed Buttercup and to the human eye all you could see was lime green and a lighter color of it going through the tree at a rapid pace.

Butch punched Buster in the gut at least fifty times. Soon blood came out of Busters mouth. Buster eye beamed Butch right into his chest. When Butch released him Buster sent a front of chest then rounded house Butch's head. Butch was sent into a trash can making a major hole in it. Buster's eyes widened in awe of how hard he kicked Butch back. Butch jumped back up and charged straight at Buster. Buster threw a punch but Butch jumped over him and kicked him straight in the back sending him forward and grabbed the front of his face. Butch charged his Cosmic green energy ball right in Busters face. Butch released his energy and shot Buster back. The impact sent him straight into the mass of Lime green streaks flying everywhere.

'_Crapit stupid aim!' _Butch told himself and started flying to it but a big blue fire like ball him. Making him burn where it hit. Butch looked over and saw a grinning Hades. Hades walked over to Butch with more of is blue fire ball in he's hand. Jack Skeleton got in front of Butch.

"Hades lets settle this king to king." Jack said as Hades mouth turned to a creepy smile.

"Alright Jack let's go!" Hades said making more fire balls in his hand.

Jack looked at Butch in the counter of his eye and turned to face Hades head on. Jack dodged Hades Fireballs and got behind him and put him into and held lock. Hades turned ghost like and ascaped Jacks gripped. Hades turned to face Jack with a sickening smile. Jack narrowed his eyes and pulled out a pistol. The pistol had skulls on the side of it Jack shot Hades right in the chest and round housed him right at his neck. Hades hair turned bigger and his eyes glowed a dark blue fire. Jack turned to Butch who was watching intently.

"Don't sit there you Fool go help Buttercup!" Jack yelled blocking one of Hades right Jabs.

Butch nodded and took off towards the twirling mass of Army, Lime, lighter Lime Streaks racing through the trees. When he entered the mass, he saw Buttercup dodging both Brute and Busters attacks on her like it wasn't a challenge but both Buttercup and Butch knew it was. Butch tackled Buster right into a tree and started wailing on him. Buttercup on the other hand punched brute so hard you could hear her noise break with a crack. Brute didn't flinch. Buttercup streaked behind her and grabbed her arm pinning behind her.

"Where's my sister Brute?" Buttercup demanded twisting her arm breaking it in the process. Brute Screamed in pain.

"I'm not telling you and it's too late to save her!" Brute said kicking Buttercup back with her heel.

Buttercup released Brutes arm when she kicked her. Buttercup jumped back on a different branch and stood there waiting for Brute to strike. Brute jumped up Buttercup follow as they both did a round house kick. When they separated, there was a leaf that was caught between the two's kick, and crumbled to pieces from it. Brute was panting as was Buttercup but neither one was going to let up on their attacks.

Butch was send back with a powerful blast. Buster grinned and ran at him full force slamming him into a tree by his neck and punched him with no mercy in his gut. Butch grinned he was enjoying this, he hasn't had a battle like this in years and he was dying to kick this butt, but that wouldn't be any fun so he decided to hold it out longer then needed. Buster growled at Butch's stupid grin on his face, then to add to his anger butch started to laugh darkly.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOT!" Buster yelled at him. Butch spit right in his face. Buster release Butch to try and get the acid spit out of his eyes. Butch jumped away from him and formed a cosmic green like whip in his hand. Buster looked over and saw it and jumped away quickly as Butch wiped it at him. Buster jumped up in the air and threw sharp versions of his electro balls but forms of blades. Butch didn't move as four out of the eight pierced his body. Butch looked up to Buster with Blood lust filling his eyes.

"Is this all you can offer? I knew I should have battled Brute because I know she can put up a entertaining fight!" Butch sneered trying to push Buster to his limits. Buster Started to crack up with laughter.

"I'm only warming up!" Buster said forming a his energy on his hands making them like gloves. Butch lifted one of his raven black eye brows up like he was interested in this.

**(Brick's P.O.V(right after the Green's left!)**

I watched both my brother's and there teams take off towards the battle. I turned and looked at the mouse that was so called there king. He was speaking to Hercules about something, I started using my super hearing to pick up on their conversation.

"I need you to keep an Eye out for Brick in case Both his Double and Blossom's ambush him. I know he's very powerful but he needs to save his energy." Mickey spoke in a hush tone.

"You don't mean? But Mickey you're the only one that can….That's Impos-"

"Hercules, every hero gets old…. I can take care of Chernaborg , but if I defeat him he'll be weak and Him might steal his power and I can't defeat them both at the same time! Brick's stubborn, arrogant, hard headed, and ruthless sometimes but has a caring, and strong willed heart." Mickey told Hercules. My eyes widened. _'Him taking the most powerful villains power and combining it with his own? He doesn't want to take over Disney he wants the World!'_ I told myself. If it's true I have to stop Him. I stopped listening to Mickey and Hercules conversation as I walked over and stood in front of the red Team. It wasn't that big, but this group was strong and powerful! I turned around to meet appear of dark orbs. I backed away and saw who it was…Aslan…his appearance was amazing, His eyes burned with mercy and calmness. He stared at me warmly.

"Son of Adam, What is going on?" he spoke in a deep tone.

" A war, Chernaborg has awoken." I told the powerful lion. His eyes widened but not in fear but in understanding.

"I see… You will need help." He said walking towards Mickey. I watched as the mouse gave him a hug. They started to speak then Aslan walked over to a rock on jumped on top of it, And Roared. I fell to my knees his roar was so powerful all the characters where on there knees.

I heard running towards us I turned my head and saw all of the creature's from Narnia surrounding the whole Red team. I looked to Mickey with my jaw opened. He had on a smile and got up and walked over to Aslan. I followed the Mouse as he hugged the Lion and shakes his paw.

"My loyal followers I need you to battle the dark again" Aslan said as all the creatures cheered and nodded. He turned to me.

"There all yours." He told me putting me in front of them and I grinned.

"OK! I need all the Fastest Creatures head out and find all the blue team's Patrol and back them up! All the Strong creature Find the Green team's army and back them up! The rest will stay with me. All the elves take to high grounds and shoot all enemies that try raiding the castle!" I dismissed them, The creatures charged out into the battle. This is going to be fun! I lead the Red team to the castle and set them up like a game of mind or Strategy!

**(Normal P.O.V(with Brick)**

The castle was full of the creatures Archers at the ready, dwarfs in waiting, some Minotaures in front of the gate. Brick was ready. He pressed a button on his clothing contacting his Brothers that he put in their ears as they were asleep the night before.

"Butch, Boomer back up on the way!" he spoke out loud.

"_Brick? Where are ya bro? I don't see ya?"_

"_Brick? Boomer what the Heck?"_

"Listen I don't have a lot of time to explain! You guys need to finish them so you can find Bloss…I'll take care of Him!" Brick told them, he heard a Whine from Butch.

"BUTCH I MEAN IT!" Brick yelled, then looked over and saw some of the dwarfs look at him weirdly…'Great now they think I'm Bi Polar or I have issues!' Brick thought cursing at himself a bit.

"_Got it bro!"_

"_Yeah well find her right Boom?"_

"_YA!"_

"Ok….good luck then!" He said cutting the transmission. He ran down the hall and catch up with Hercules.

Hercules started walking to the top of the Castle with Brick tailing behind him. When they made it to the top all Hell broke loose. Demons scaling the walls ripping open the archers and throwing there decade Bodies over the edge. The dwarfs battled the Demon's killing most of them some of the Elves backed them up and shot a lot. Brick turned around right as a fist hit his face sending him back into on of the towers. Brick got out of the rumble to see a grinning Brock and Berserk battling Hercules. Brick cracked his neck and flew up in the air and shot out some fire from his mouth as Brock countered by using his ice breath. Brick Shot a red energy bolt straight to his chest making him fly back hitting the other tower a cross from Brick. Brick grinned and flew up in the air with his arms crossed over his chest. Brock stood up out of the tower and flew straight towards Brick and made his ice breath make a long spear like weapon. Brick raised an Eye brow as the spear came hurdling towards him. He yawned and caught the spear with his hand and it melted. Brick turned to Brock.

"Ice won't help you win this Brock…." Brick said, Brock smirked at him.

" I know….but this will." He said pointing his hand towards the sky as something tackled Brick into the ground. Brick looked into Blackish/Pink orbs. Bricks eyes widened.

"Blossom?" The figure stood up and transformed reviling a Red genie. Jafar grinned and threw Brick straight into the wall then ground.

"Sorry but your dessert flower has been picked." He sneered. Brick's eyes turned pitch black. A loud Roar interned the air. Jafar was caught off guard as Brick grabbed his Throat and started choking the life from the genie. Brocks eyes widened in fear.

'_O Crap….I'm dead." _Thought Brock as Brick threw Jafa on the ground, and started walking over to him.

**(Brick and Brock all bloody and knocked out, But no scratches where found on me)**

**Hey! I hope I did a good job for you! I had to watch a lot of Movies to get some idea's! but it was worth it! So just leave me a review if you want something amazing to happen in the next one!**

**Bc: Yeah …You know if Butch comes in here he'll want to face you?**

**I know that's why you drink Monsters and Amps or rockStars! ^_^!**

**BC: Your one crazy girl you know that right?**

**Nah that's just because your crazy then I am if you have one I can control my hyperness! Any way REVIEW! AND GOD BLESS YOU! ^_^!**


	16. Chapter 1615: Part two!

**Chapter 15: Part two**

**Uh hey people! I read your reviews and I'll try to put more Blood and better battle scenes in it for you. Also I'm so sorry!**

**Buttercup: Do I finally get to take down Brute yet?**

**Maybe they'll have to read to find out! Also BOOMER YOUR TURN FOR THE DISCLAMIER!**

**Boomer: on it! All right Starfire123 doesn't own us or Disney ! But she does Own the plot and Righteous right boys!**

**Thanks Boomer! So enjoy this Chapter! ^_^!**

( Blues Normal P.O.V)

Bubbles threw Brat from her choke hold onto the tracks that people use to see the park better, that they ride in. Brat stood up as Bubbles flew down and started walked over to Brat like she was drunk. Brat shivered as she remembers what Mojo Jojo said what happened when she's like this and it wasn't pretty. Bubbles bloody blonde bangs covered her now dark cobalt that seemed black eyes, she got closer and closer to Brat. Brat put her hands up in fists, But all Bubbles did was give her a sinister whole hearted laugh that scared Brat half to death. Brat blinked and Bubbles was gone. Before she could reacted to it she was hurled into the huge Earth ride into one of the planets. Brat screamed in pain when she felt the impacted.

" hehe…You flew it was pretty, but play times over and my mercy on you is done was well." Bubbles said as she appeared in front of Brat with her eyes looked on her, Blood lust filled them. Brat used her sonic scream trying to get Bubbles away from her, but Bubbles was far faster than her attack.

Bubbles grabbed her long blonde Piggy Tail and flew out of the planet making another hole in it and started spinning Brat around and around. She started screaming which made Bubbles spin her faster. Bubble then threw her straight down back into the Planet they flew out of. The mental bar that held the planet snapped and the planet started rolling of the plat form. Bubbles flew to the Planet that Brat was in screaming her lungs out, as Bubbles catches it and flies up wards with it till they were in space. Bubbles grinned and flew down to earth with the planet in front of her. It soon caught on fire as they descended into the park. The Ground was getting closer and closer. Bubbles released the planet and flew on top of 'Space Mountain.' Watching as if in slow motion the Planet exploding making a amazing like fireworks display of yellow, red, and blue that made all the battles stop for a minute looking at the eruption of colors and fire the almost covered the entire 'Tomorrow Land' part of the park. As the colors died down Bubbles flew down to the Giant crater it made with ashes everywhere. Bubbles looked in all the ashes until she saw it a long blonde Piggy Tail that as the only thing sticking out that wasn't covered by ashes. Bubbles landed and moved the giant craters from Brat's now battered body covered in blood. Bubbles Eyes went back to their regular light blue eyes. She got on her knees and looked for a pulse that would tell her Brat was still alive. Bubbles found it, but it was very weak. She smiled to herself.

"It's ok you won't died even though you took my sister from me." Bubbles said.

Boomer looked at the huge display of color and lifted one of his Blonde eyebrows at it and started to chuckle as Bounder's Mouth opened and lost and anger filled his eyes.

"BRAT!" He yelled at the exploding Crater that Brat was in Boomer sighed and walked over to Bounder and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Bounder…You put this on her…. you chose the fate of her death." Boomer said, Bounder narrowed his eyes at every word Boomer spoke and kicked Boomer back.

"SHUT UP!"He roared and ran at Boomer.

Boomer was ready for the punch and when it hit him he flew back into the Buzz Lightyear ride and flew straight into one of the carts. Bounder walked into the giant hole on the side of the building. Bounder looked around and it was pitch black inside, until two bright green lights came at him and hit is right arm and left leg. Bounder looked at the now bruise arm and leg that was turning purple.

"…Stupid lasers….." He said quietly, as he looked up four more came flying at him.

Bounder grinned and dodged the incoming lasers. He flew backward and hit the lights on button. When the lights came on no Boomer was found. Bounder used his ex-ray vision and spotted him behind one of the carts. Bounder's grin got wider as he formed an energy ball in his hand, and shot it at the cart shooting Boomer back. Bounder started clapping and walked towards him.

"Very clever Boomer! But your no match for the likes of me!" Bounder said picking up the nonmoving Boomer by the shirt.

"After I'm done with you Bubs is next, you honestly thought you could beat me huh? That's a shame I'm going to kill you right here." Boomers eyes snapped open and blasted Bounder in the chest with one of the Laser guns which sent him flying back.

"What did I tell you before don't cancel your appointed out." Boomer replied as he flew out of the hole with his blue signature stripe following him. Bounder got of the crater he made from being blasted by Boomer, and flew after him.

Boomer as clever and knew that if the blaster worked something he up his sleeve would to.

**(Brick's Battle N.O.V(Haha you thought Bc and Bucth!) **

Brick was slammed back by a giant wave of earth in the ground caused by Berserk. Brick was fuming with anger at the two of them. He was beyond mad maybe at the point of insanity, never able to return. Brock shot up into the air planning a counter attack that he knew Brick was storming up and knowing him anything was possible.Brick shot up at Brock at untraceable speeds. Brock couldn't even see his signature streak but felt the blow to his moving rib cage. Brock lost his breath but this only proved that his speed was at his peak and could easy out matched him. Brock recovered from the shock of Brick getting that close and an actual blow on him. Brock grinned at Brick that now had a scowl a cross his handsome face. Like lighting Brock was gone, using the same speed as Brick did to minutes ago. Brick flew after him.

"Lady if we have to do this I'm sorry but I can't hurt a maiden like yourself." Said a very kind Hercules to a eye rolling Berserk. She fell to the ground giving him a heart whole laugh, Hercules gave her a confused looked.

"I'm sorry but what you said really made me laugh…Don't worry about me….Because after this battle You won't see the next light of day." Berserk said standing up, Just as she was about to attack, a gust of wind zoomed past her.

Berserk turned and was confused. Brick and Brock where gone, she looked harder and saw pieces of the castle flying up from the ground. Every two second more came up and that's what hit her. '_There speed'_ she said to herself. Hercules smiled that Brick was saving his strengthin this Battle, knowing that he could easy out match his prideful, arrogant, clever, double in this battle. Hercules looked to the side seeing his favorite little blue alien tearing apart the demons that tried to interfere with the battle. Hercules smirked and quietly making sure that Berserk was watching the battle and not him, sneaked over to the blood thirty little blue thing, that was now ripping the heart out of one of the Demons chests.

"Switch." Hercules said tapping Stitch on the shoulder. Stitch smiled showing of his razor sharp teeth and quietly made his way over to his prey, who was till intense in the battle to not noticed the switch.

"Aloha!" Stitch said tapping her shoulder, Berserk's eyes went wide and looked him up and down. He was cover in blood!

"AH! YOU TRAITOR,YOU'RE VILE; YOU'RE FOUL; YOU'RE FLAWED!" Berserk yelled at the now smiling blue alien.

"Also cute and fluffy." He added in to her rant. Berserk glared at him before she lunged at him. Stitch dodged, grabbing her arm, and body flipping her onto the ground making a giant crater. 'OW!' she thought before he body slammed her.

**(BC and Butch! N.O.V)**

Butch was waiting to see Buster's next move. Butch knew if now he went full out, Buster won't be able to beat him. Buster's eye's flashed a different color. Butch's eyes widened because of the color change. Buster's eyes change from army green to greyish/yellow color. Butch's eye's narrowed as Buster used the glowing aura that made his hands glow consumed himself in a Army green force field. Butch watched as the force field showed yellow, grey, and Black streaks running all over it. He tensed up as it started to crack. Butch's eyes widened as Buster showed himself. Buster stood up with yellow lines in his hair, he had black wings with a grey tint in them, there where two black horns on his head, a long black tail, and scale demon feet.

"**Well Butch! You got me to use my power that Master Chernaborg gave me…Isn't it impressive?" **Buster sneered showing of his wings, Butch looked at him and grinned.

"I could live without seeing you in a skirt though!" Butch said as Buster looked down and to his horror Butch was right, the same red skirt as Him with fluffy stuff at the both of it. Buster frowned as his anger rose at the now laughing Butch.

"**STOP LAUGHING!" **He said yelled charging at Butch, lifting off into flight.

Buster flew at incredible speeds. Butch stopped and smiled and shot his hand threw Busters stomach. Buster stopped and looked at Butch. Butch wiped his smile of his face and laid his double on a tree branch.

"**How?" **Was all Buster could say. Butch looked at him and looked way.

"You don't get it do you kid? They used you, they knew you couldn't beat us, they didn't care if you came back because they were going to kill you anyway." Butch said, Buster looked away.

"I understand." He said, trying to get up but more blood came out of his stomach that now had a giant hole in it. He groaned in pain and laid back down.

"Stay till." Butch said, as he looked around for some to help him.

Buttercup kept jumping back and forth through the branches and Brute followed. Buttercup kept her speed up as she was thinking of a plain to see if she would beat brute without hurting her that bad. Even if they where enemies she knew they that everyone had a little bit of good in them. Buttercup remembered vaguely what Blossom told her when they where seven, because of this one girl tried to bully her.

_(Flash Back Location: Power Puff household)_

_Buttercup sat on their bay colored couch with a scowl across her face and her arms over her chest. She sat there waiting for her sister to get home. You see she was getting some trouble for this one girl named Kodee. Buttercup didn't have a problem with her but every time they played sports she tried to make her look bad, and Buttercup didn't like that one bit! The front door opened._

"_Buttercup?" Came Blossom's strong fearless voice, She sprang up off the couch at the sound of it._

"_What's wrong leader girl? Where's Bubbles?" Buttercup asked seeing that Bubbles wasn't with her. Blossom smiled._

"_With the Professor their shopping and I thought we could spend some time together! What do you say?" She asked walking over to her and put her hand on her. Buttercup smiled and nodded._

"_Ok so what do you want to talk about? Any problems?" Blossom asked, Buttercup didn't want her sisters involved at all this was her fight._

"_Nothing." She said shrugging, Blossom grinned at the lie her sister made._

"_Are you sure? Because if I remember I saw some trouble on the play ground disturbing me from my book," Blossom said looking straight at Buttercup ,"And a ticked of sister at a girl named Kodee I believe that's her name."_

_Buttercup glared she hated when she was caught at lying in front of her sister/leader. Buttercup sighed and nodded. Today she was so close to losing control and beating all the crap out of that girl, she needed all the help she can get._

"_What should I do siss?" She asked not making eye contacted with Blossom. Blossom stood up and put both hands on her shoulder. Buttercup looked up, as she did Blossom hugged her._

"_Hug her, defeat her with kindness." Blossom said releasing her from the hug. Buttercup smiled._

"_But in this case a hammer works better!" Buttercup said, Blossom laughed a little and Buttercup joined her. _

"_Seriously if you ever cant defeat someone maybe there missed understood!" Blossom said with her leader voice returning, Buttercup nodded._

_The next day she took her sister's advise and out of it she made a new friend and to the point when she's sixteen their still friends._

(Flash back end)

Buttercup sharply turned, which caused Brute to run straight into her. Brute tensed up getting ready for the blow but it didn't come. Her eyes flew open as Buttercup gave her a hug. Brute didn't understand what she was doing. She felt happy all of a sudden like someone care's to be a friend or for her being created. Buttercup sensed the change in her double.

"How long since you've had a good hug?" Buttercup asked the teary eyes Brute. All of a sudden she broke down and started sobbing.

"I n-never…h…ad….one…be…fore… thank you but why?" Brute asked pushing away from her double, Buttercup gave her one of her rare smiles.

"I understand you now….Why did you take Blossom?" Buttercup asked, Brute looked up at her a frowned.

"I'll tell you everything I know about Blossom and there location."Brute said wiping her tears away, Buttercup nodded.

**(Boomer(N.O.V)**

Boomer was racing around tomorrow land at incredible speeds so that Bounder couldn't catch him. Boomer zoomed towards one rides he knew Bounder would have to listen in. When he reached his location, he ran through the doors, and into a room full of different criminal aliens in cells. He pushed open the last door and saw what he was looking for. He grinned devilishly and hid waiting for his prey.

Bounder lost Boomer and tried to locate him as fast as possible. He flew towards the 'Monster Inc' ride and that's where he saw him run into 'Stitch's great escape' ride. Bounder flew towards the ride and flew into the doors, seeing Boomer was deeper inside the ride. Bounder floated in the air and kept moving forwards. After passing the second room he entered the third room. He looked around there were a lot of empty seats with strap ins and in the middle there was a giant cool looking platform. Being as stupid as Bounder is he climbed onto the platform seeing if he could find Boomer better. '**SLAM'. **A giant glass container fell on top of him and he couldn't brake it. Bounder tried every living thing but nothing worked.

"Well, well look watch I catch A little idiot with an ego!" Boomer came out of the dark with a controller in his hand, Bounder glared at him for a good ten minutes.

"Listen you're going to tell me where Blossom is or…," Boomer pressed a button and four giant laser blasters came out of the ground,"…You're going to die."

Bounder gulped and put his hands on the glass.

"Fine you win I'll tell you."

**(Brick (Warning Stitched stuff from movie!(N.O.V)**

Brick and Brock soon got bored of running at extremely high speeds, and switched to hand to hand combat. Brock charged up a energy ball in his hand and aimed it right in Brick's chest. Brick's bloody red eyes glared at the ball and backed handed him, by doing this he rounded housed straight at his temple, knocking him to the ground. When Brock hit the ground he grunted and started kicking at his legs knocking him straight on the ground. Brick's eye's went pitch black for a second and back to bloody red. He charged up a energy ball and aimed at Brock, He smirked. _'Why is he smirking?'_ Brick thought before. Brock his hand up with his own formed energy ball. They both released it expecting it to blow up and send them flying apart…but it did the opposite it fused together. Dark red mixed with blood red. Before one of them could grab it, the fused Ball shot straight for a redhead trying to defend herself from and little blue alien.

Stitch saw it coming and turned catching it, making Berserk stop and stare at it. She didn't know what it was, but then warning bells went off in her head. The little Blue alien grinned and looked up at her. Berserk shivered staring into the pitch black abyss of the alien's eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" The alien said tossing it to her. Berserk catch it and tossed it back saying…

"It's not Christmas!"

"Happy Channukah!"

"It's not Channukah!"

Brick and Brock stared at the two tossing it to each other. At the same time they both covered their eye's knowing what's going to happen. Brick formed a blood red force field around himself. Brock turned with wide eyes and started pounding on it.

"LET ME IN!" he whined as he started pounding Brick's force field on it.

"HECK NO FIND YOUR OWN IDIOT!" Brick yelled not looking at anything but the palms of his hands, Brock sat behind the force field recovering his eyes.

"One potato!"

"Two potato!"

"Three potato!"

"Four!"

"Five potato"

"Six!"

"Seven potato more!"

"My…"

"mother.."

"told.."

"me..

"you…"

"are…"

"…the Best!"

"HA! I WIN!" yelled a happy Berserk, as it blew up in her face knocking her to the ground.

"….not fair…." She whined as she blanked out. Stitch smiled and looked over to a confused Brick and Brock.

Brick put his field down and turned around seeing that Brock had retreated. Brick tried to hold back a grin. 'Coward!' he thought. He turned to the alien and nodded giving his the thumbs up. Stitch nodded and picked up the knocked out Berserk and held her up with on hand. Brick looked over and saw Hercules kill the last demon. He turned and looked at Hercules making sure his comrade was fine. Hercules turned around and gave them a half hearted smile and walked over to them. He was dripping in blood his blood and the demons blood. Brick nodded and picked up Hercules by the arm and fly back to the Head quarters located under the tree of life.

As Brick got there he gentle put Hercules on a rock hoping some of the fairies from Sleepy beauty could cure him. Stitch did the same with Berserk but instead of gentle he slammed her into the rock. Brick chuckled and looked over seeing Bubbles next to a wide awake Brat. He got up and walked over to them.

"Bubbles very thing fine?" Brick asked in a monotone voice. When he was right in front of them, he got a good look at Brat and his jaw wanted to drop. She was covered in ashes and their was blood flowing and dry blood everywhere on her battered body. Brat looked up at him and glared, as Bubbles smiled sweetly and looked back at Brat.

"Brick…" she said.

"What?" He asked looking straight at her.

"I know where my sister\Blossom\Bloss is." Three voice said at once from her and his brothers that said threw their ear pieces. Brick's eyes widen as he straighten up.

"Then what the Hell are we waiting for? lest move! NOW" He roared. Bubbles nodded, as Butch, Buttercup, and Boomer had their battered doubles.

**(Normally P.O.V(MGM)**

The info they got was all the same, where the villains hide out was under the hat in MGM. As they arrived it was quite way to quiet for their taste. Bubbles shivered and Boomer put her arm proactively around her waist. Buttercup glared, as Butch had a bore expression came to his face. Brick looked for the door the Brute told them where it was. Just as Brick located a voice stopped him.

"Brick did you honestly think you could beat Chernaborg and Him?" everyone turned at the sound expecting it to be Maleficent, but they were indeed wrong. The voice it belonged to was indeed Mickey Mouse standing up tall and proud with his legendary hat on his fury black head.

"Um….nice timing?" Boomer said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. The mouse shot him a look, as he walked over to Brick, he lifted is gloved hand and the Door that was invisible busted off its hinges.

"Show off" Butch mumbled…. Mickey turned and looked at him.

"Excuse me…?" he asked, Butch back off as Buttercup snickered at him. Butch glared at her, which she returned with a grin and followed Mickey down a dark narrowed stair case.

When they all reached the bottom there was two hallways. One in red and the other was pitch black. Mickey turned to the five teens. They all stared at him waiting for him to say something. Butch leaned against the wall bore out of him mind waiting.

"Listen….. Brick and I are going to go down the black hallway, you four take the red one. After that we find Blossom… deal?" The mouse said opening his closed eyes. They all nodded. Mickey looked at Brick and nodded. He started down the pitch black hallway. Brick turned around and waved.

"Good luck!" He said turning back around following the mouse before they disappeared in the darkness.

Bubbles shuddered looking down the narrowed red hallway, scared out of her mind not knowing what to expect when they reach where they were heading. Honesty they all had a bit of fear….even Butch. Buttercup took a deep breath and started walking down the narrow red hallway.

"Butt-Buttercup…"Bubbles said reaching for her raven haired sister, Buttercup kept moving but moved her head back.

"Listen bubbles the sooner we beat this guy's, the fast we can get Leader girl back ok?" Buttercup said trying to kept her voice from quivering. Bubbles fear washed away from her face and felt Boomer warm embrace and ran to catch up to her sister. Boomer and Butch looked lost and confused.

"Come on Guys….Or are you wussies?" Buttercups voice traveled far down the hallway. At that Butch and Boomer raced down the red hallway catching up with the two girls.

**(With Mickey and Brick almost reached the next room.(N.O.P)**

They walked in silence for a good ten minutes. They both kept walking till they hit something solid. Brick rubbed his head as the mouse looked for the knob. With a creek he found it. When he opened the door light flooded the hallway blinding both of them, but they kept going. As they entered the room, the floor was a royal purple, the walls where pitch black, and the curtains where a crimson red. As their eyes adjusted to the light they saw a figure in the middle of the room…and the room was huge. The figure was in all black and the face was green.

"Maleficent…." Snarled the mouse he brought his gloved hands up and they where glowing yellow. Brick also got into a fight stands.

Behind the witch against the wall sitting a stone thrown sat Chernaborg and a smug grin covered his expressions. _'let the games begin'_ The demon thought watching with interested.

**(Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer(P.O.V)**

They walked listening to hear some sound. Buttercup gritted her teeth. _'Come on a sound! Anything!'_ she thought, and then there was evil laughter that filled the room. _'Bingo!'_ she thought was she ran down the hallway with everyone on her tail. When they reached the door it was a piercing green. Buttercup slow opened the door cracking it seeing Brock on his knee' in front of Him.

"I'm sorry!" Brock cried out to the demon but all he did was grin wickedly at him.

"You poor boy not listening to me…pulling out the battle longer….. and look….you lost!" Him sneered grabbing him by the throat and throws him into the nearest wall. Brock was out colded. Him turned towards the door and smiled.

"Why isn't my favorite people in the world come in come in! have a seat lets talk!" Him said, the door flew open, They all walked slowly into the room and was they did it slammed behind them. They all glared at Him. Him smiled viscously and yawned.

"I'm tired maybe my pet should rid you from my sight….forever!" Him said snapping his claws and smoked appeared in front of them they all took a fighting stance. As the smoke cleared Bubbles gasped.

"B-Blossom?"

"…Who's Blossom?..."

**Uhhhh ya so before you hit me with rocks or try to stone me because it's a cliff. I'M SORRY I HAD TO OR ELSE I WOUND RUIN IT FOR YOU! **

**Blossom: I hate you**

**Love you like a sister Blossom! Sorry and leave a R&R! GOD BLESS! See ya next chapter….wait was it better or more….what? tell me please! Bye!**


End file.
